Privilégios Da Paixão
by Maryanna Chan
Summary: Os anos tinham a machucado muito, mais do que era possível entender. E mesmo assim, quando Tsunade a levou para sua casa, acendeu em seu olhar a chama de todas aquelas esperanças. [Sasuke/Sakura]
1. Caridade

**Título**:__Privilégios da Paixão

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: SasuSakuxSakuSasu

**Gêneros**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**:Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**:Poderia os privilégios da paixão alcançar um frio coração?

Não saber nada sobre sua família era triste. Sentia-se completamente sozinha e abandonada em um mundo cruel e difícil. Não tinha amigos, parentes ou um companheiro com quem contar. Sua vida limitava-se a um destino miserável, do qual ela realmente acreditou não conseguir fugir.  
Até que seu lindo anjo de cabelos radiantes como o sol e olhos docemente mel a salvou e a levou para uma casa grande e aconchegante, mas que carregava uma áurea incrivelmente triste. Ela só não imaginava que iria descobrir mais sobre sua amada família, e reencontrar um grande amor que estava esquecido em sua infância.

Sakura o conquistou com seu jeito meio tímido, inseguro, parecendo ser uma boneca de porcelana que ao mínimo toque poderia espatifar-se pelo chão, ela o salvou, e curou cada ferida de seu tão machucado coração. E só ela, com todo aquele amor que carregava no peito, poderia o mostrar os verdadeiros privilégios da paixão!

* * *

**Privilégios da Paixão**

**Escrita por: **Maryanna Chan

* * *

_Capítulo I ~~_

**Caridade**

Os cabelos róseos balançavam, batendo suavemente contra as bochechas coradas da jovem. Estava com frio, todo seu corpo tremia constantemente com as rajadas de vento gelado que batiam contra sua pele frágil e exposta. Não possuía nenhum agasalho, apenas uma blusa marrom por conta da sujeira, que estava levemente rasgada na barriga, a calça era folgada, e estava cheia de remendos que as pessoas raramente faziam, na maioria das vezes, quando realmente tinham um coração bom, e viam que ela sofria muito. Os pés estavam com feridas assustadoras, de tanto que ela já tinha andado sem proteção no local, na maioria das vezes se ferindo com cacos de vidro, ou na época de verão, com o asfalto quente. Seu passado, era apenas borrões pretos, dos quais ela não conseguia distinguir. Apenas um nome, pronunciado por uma voz doce e suave, rondava sua mente: Sakura.

Estava com fome, com sede, cansada, e com sono. Suas pernas andavam aleatoriamente, pois nem sabia para onde estava indo. Apenas conseguiu ver a luz forte e ofuscante, e logo depois algo bater violentamente contra seu corpo, sua cabeça foi de encontro ao chão, e a ultima coisa que ela pode enxergar antes de apagar, foram olhos mel assustados.

- Mamãe... – Sussurrou com dificuldade, sentindo uma lagrima descer pelo seu rosto.

**OoO**

Sua cabeça latejava fortemente, assim como todo o seu corpo ardia. Abriu os olhos verdes devagar, deparando-se com um teto exageradamente branco, tombou a cabeça para o lado, observando varias maquinas, da onde vários fios saiam, sendo ligados em seu corpo. Sua vista estava começando a doer, e a rosada se viu obrigada a fechar os olhos. Ouviu o ruído da porta sendo aberta, e passos leves como plumas bater contra o chão, se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Como ela está, Shizune-san? – A mulher estava aflita, os cabelos dourados estavam amarrados em rabo de cavalo, e os olhos mel estavam escondidos pelos óculos de grau que ela raramente usava. Trajava roupas finas e elegantes, segurando um livro nas mãos, e uma bolsa de couro sobre o ombro direito. Sakura abriu os olhos novamente, com um pouco de dificuldade, uma linda moça de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, á observava fixamente, analisando seu estado atual.

- Um pouco melhor! Mais precisa ficar mais um tempo internada. – Shizune tocou a testa da rosada, logo depois anotando algo em uma folha. – A policia ainda não descobriu nada sobre ela? – A loira suspirou cansadamente, passando as mãos pelos fios loiros de seu cabelo. As coisas estavam um pouco difíceis, a garota de cabelos róseos provavelmente já era maior de idade, mas o que mais a intrigava, era o fato de não ter nenhum parente ou registro sobre ela. Um mês já havia se passado, e não tinha nenhuma denuncia sobre o possível desaparecimento de uma jovem de cabelos exóticos. A julgar pelas roupas e pela falta de hidratação, Tsunade diria que ela era uma moradora de rua, mas infelizmente, para confirmar aquilo, a menina teria que acordar e estar bem sóbria.

- Acho que ela é uma moradora de rua. Mas estou disposta a ajudá-la... – Foi a ultima frase que conseguiu ouvir. Sua vista escureceu, e ela não conseguia mais ouvir nada do que acontecia ao seu redor.

**OoO**

Os olhos negros estavam fixos na tela de seu notebook, estava lendo aqueles documentos á horas. Suspirou cansadamente, alem do estresse do trabalho, a velha Tsunade ainda estava dia e noite enfurnada no hospital, acompanhando o estado de uma garota que a mesma nem ao menos conhecia. Afrouxou o nó da gravata, caindo seu olhar sobre o documento que estava em cima da mesa, pegou-o em suas mãos, começando a ler os vários relatórios sobre as estatísticas da empresa. A porta de madeira foi aberta, e por ela um loiro de olhos azuis entrou, sentando-se preguiçosamente na cadeira de frente ao moreno.

- Sasuke! – O chamou. – Tenho uma péssima noticia para lhe dar. – O moreno revirou os olhos, prevendo a idiotice que seu amigo iria falar. Naruto era um bom amigo, mas na maioria das vezes era muito irritante.

- Que eu saiba! Você deveria estar em sua sala trabalhando. – Comentou secamente, anotando algo em um caderno com capa em couro negro. Naruto riu com sarcasmo, acomodando-se na cadeira marrom.

- Sim, eu deveria. Mas como o bom amigo que sou, vim aqui lhe dar uma triste noticia, e te prevenir para o pior. – Sasuke o fitou sem interesse, esperando que o loiro continuasse. – Karin chega hoje de viajem! – Revirou os olhos em aborrecimento, enquanto o amigo faltava pouco surtar. Gritando varias formas de escapar da ruiva e de dar um chute na bunda, memorável e humilhante na mesma.

- Naruto! – O chamou entre dentes, massageando as têmporas, na tentativa de regredir sua raiva. – Ela é minha noiva, vou me casar com ela. Por isso, se ainda quer ter minha amizade, é bom se entender com Karin. – Sasuke voltou a analisar os documentos, sendo observado pelo olhar incrédulo do amigo. Naruto era amigo do moreno desde a infância, e a partir do momento que conheceu Karin, não foi muito com a cara dela, ainda mais depois da mesma ter inventado uma mentira absurda para á doce Hinata, falando que o loiro a traia constantemente. A ruiva, também mostrava não gostar muito do Uzumaki, sempre fazendo comentários maldosos e venenosos, empinando o nariz e dando uma de superior. Realmente, ainda não acreditava que seu amigo iria se casar com alguém tão podre.

- Essa mulher ainda vai acabar com sua vida, Sasuke! Quando você encontrar um grande amor, tipo o que eu sinto pela Hinata, essa ruiva safada vai fazer de tudo para impedir que você a deixe. Apenas, não diga que eu não avisei. – Sasuke, limitou-se apenas a acenar para a porta, deixando claro que queria trabalhar, e que o loiro deveria sair. Naruto levantou-se com as faces vermelhas de raiva, o moreno fingia não escutá-lo, o ignorando de todas as formas. Á passos pesados, ele caminhou até a porta, a fechando com brutalidade. Sasuke apenas suspirou, tentando tirar as palavras do loiro da cabeça, e voltar a trabalhar tranquilamente.

**OoO**

Mãos suaves acariciavam seu rosto com delicadeza, passeavam por seus fios rosados, pela pele de seu corpo, beijavam a ponta de seu nariz, e sussurrava historias sobre anjos ao pé de seu ouvido. Era como está deitada sobre uma grama macia e molhada, que cutucava levemente suas costas, abriu os olhos esmeralda, deparando-se com doces olhos mel. Os cabelos compridos e brilhantes da mulher, desciam pelos ombros, modulados por uma trança majestosa.

- Como está se sentindo, Sakura-chan? – Uma voz melodiosa, incrivelmente linda e doce. Sakura, sentia um estranho conforto a invadir, e por puro instinto, acabou se encolhendo nos braços da mulher, roçando seu rosto de forma infantil nos braços da mesma. A linda moça, soltou uma leve gargalhada, logo depois, beijando o topo da cabeça da menina. – Você foi á melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. – As flores da cerejeira acima delas, que a protegiam do sol, começaram a cair uma por uma, distribuindo suas pétalas e seu perfume pelo ar. O sorriso da mulher, se desmanchou tão rápido quanto apareceu, dando espaço ao desespero agonizante.

As nuvens fecharam os céus, levando embora o calor gostoso do sol. A linda arvore de cerejeira, agora estava totalmente seca, apenas tendo seus galhos que rangiam caindo no chão. A grama verde e macia, foi substituída por espinhos que lhe feriam a pele, e as pétalas lindas que antes caiam pelo ar, viraram cinzas pretas, espalhando o cheiro forte de queimado. A linda mulher, doce e iluminada, agora estava melancólica, exalando uma áurea triste e sofrida, os cabelos estavam desalinhados, a pele macia, estava ferida e suja de sangue, parecia ter caído e rolado por um penhasco. De repente, toda aquela paz que sentia foi embora, e apenas o medo e a dor dominava seu frágil coração.

- Você foi embora princesinha! Porque fizeram isso comigo. – Sakura levou as mãos aos lábios, impedindo que o grito de horror saísse. Os olhos da mulher, estouraram, fazendo o sangue jorrar longe. Logo, todo o corpo sangrava, mas a mulher parecia não se importar, apenas falava e falava, o quanto a rosada era especial para ela. – Nunca irei perdoar aquele que te tirou de mim...

Sobressaltou-se na cama, respirando com certa dificuldade, sua cabeça doía ainda mais, e seus olhos ardiam, implorando para serem fechados e descansar. Seu coração batia descontroladamente, e suas mãos suavam. Aquela sensação era a pior que poderia ter sentido, era uma saudade agonizante, misturada ao medo. Sim, ela sentia medo de descobrir qual era seu passado, e acabar sabendo que alguém que ela amava morreu.

- O que está sentindo? – A enfermeira loira perguntou preocupada, tocando a testa suada da rosada. Sakura tentou falar, mas sua garganta parecia estar tampada. Seu braço formigou, e tudo começou a se apagar, os sons foram ficando cada vez mais longes, e apenas pode ver a enfermeira sorrir docemente para ela. – Descanse, Sakura-san!

* * *

_Hello flores! *-*_

_Olha eu aqui trazendo mais uma fic para o . Essa ainda não está terminada, como Watashi No Ai, se eu não me engano tem 10 capítulos, e se vocês tiverem gostado MESMO eu irei postar um todo dia. Pelo menos até os capítulos se igualarem com os do Nyah e do AnimeSpirit! Ah, e lembrando, se a virem nesses dois sites saibam que não é plágio, sou é que também á posto por lá._

_Beiijos!_


	2. Lar

**Título**:Privilégios da Paixão

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: SasuSakuxSakuSasu

**Gêneros**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**:Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**:Poderia os privilégios da paixão alcançar um frio coração?

Não saber nada sobre sua família era triste. Sentia-se completamente sozinha e abandonada em um mundo cruel e difícil. Não tinha amigos, parentes ou um companheiro com quem contar. Sua vida limitava-se a um destino miserável, do qual ela realmente acreditou não conseguir fugir.  
Até que seu lindo anjo de cabelos radiantes como o sol e olhos docemente mel a salvou e a levou para uma casa grande e aconchegante, mas que carregava uma áurea incrivelmente triste. Ela só não imaginava que iria descobrir mais sobre sua amada família, e reencontrar um grande amor que estava esquecido em sua infância.

Sakura o conquistou com seu jeito meio tímido, inseguro, parecendo ser uma boneca de porcelana que ao mínimo toque poderia espatifar-se pelo chão, ela o salvou, e curou cada ferida de seu tão machucado coração. E só ela, com todo aquele amor que carregava no peito, poderia o mostrar os verdadeiros privilégios da paixão!

* * *

**Privilégios da Paixão**

**Escrita por: **Maryanna Chan

* * *

_Capítulo II ~_

_._

_._

**Lar**

" _Eu sempre seria grata, por ela ter me ajudado tanto... "_

_._

_._

_._

1 mês depois...

.

.

.

Tsunade segurava as mãos macias entre as suas, tentando encorajar a rosada. Sakura finalmente teria alta, e poderia voltar para casa. O único problema era que a loira insistia para que ela fosse morar com a mesma. Tinha á ajudado até agora, e não iria abandoná-la assim tão facilmente. Sakura suspirou cansada, encolhendo os ombros e olhando para o próprio colo.

- Você já fez muito por mim, Tsunade! Eu me viro sozinha. – A loira negou sorrindo levemente. A rosada era mesmo uma pessoa muito boa e pura, carregando um coração muito inocente. Sakura não queria mais incomodar a loira, mas Tsunade estava realmente decidida a ajudá-la. Não permitiria que a mesma voltasse a andar sem rumo pelas ruas de Tókio.

- Sakura, por favor! Deixe-me ajudá-la. Você quer voltar a andar sozinhas pelas ruas? – Fome, sede, dor, sofrimento, solidão, abusos, humilhação. Eram tantas as coisas as quais era submetida. Todas ruins e cruéis. Todas á machucavam, tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente.

Tsunade estava estendendo a mão para ela. Estava dando a oportunidade de viver uma vida melhor, longe de tudo aquilo que a assustava. Ela estava mesmo disposta a dispensar aquela ajuda?

Não! Com toda certeza não estava, era tão difícil alguém ajudá-la daquela forma. E alem do mais, ela não queria voltar a sofrer tudo o que sofria. As lagrimas invadiam seus olhos em apenas imaginar tudo o que já passou nas mãos cruéis das pessoas.

- Não! Eu não quero voltar! – Sussurrou com pesar. As lagrimas desciam grossas e pesadas pelo seu rosto, caindo gota por gota sobre a saia branca e comprida que Tsunade levara para ela usar. A loira suspirou aliviada, parecia que tinha conseguido fazer a rosada mudar de idéia.

- Então venha comigo! – Puxou á mão de Sakura com delicadeza, enquanto a mesma secava as bochechas com as costas da mão. Na porta do quarto, um homem alto, de cabelos compridos e brancos, e olhos profundamente negros, as esperava para levá-las para a nova casa da rosada. – Jiraya! Você poderia pegar as malas da Sakura? – O homem assentiu, andando calmamente de encontro ás duas pequenas malas, que tinham as poucas roupas que Tsunade dera e alguns remédios.

- Vai querer ir agora Velha Carrancuda? – Tsunade o fuzilou com os olhos, pronta para dar uma boa surra no velho pervertido. – Quero dizer... Tsunade-sama. – Corrigiu-se antes que a loira pudesse bolar um plano para matá-lo. Sakura os observou com curiosidade, logo depois dando uma leve gargalhada.

Era tão claro que eles sentiam algo mais além de ódio. Mesmo com suas brigas e olhares mortais, a rosada sabia que no fundo eles desejavam se abraçar e olharem docemente um para o outro.

- Vamos logo, traste! – A loira ralhou irritada. Realmente, não sabia onde Sasuke estava com a cabeça quando contratou aquele homem. Preferia que ele nem chegasse perto da mesma, o mais adequado era demiti-lo, mas como seu querido sobrinho tinha uma grande amizade com Jiraya, o mesmo não ó despedia.

Sakura seguiu os passos de Tsunade, olhando diretamente para o chão. Tinha medo de olhar nos olhos das pessoas, e encontrar aquele brilho maldoso de desdém que sempre encontrava.

Sempre fora assim. Sempre observando seus próprios pés, com medo de levantar a cabeça e encontrar aquilo que não desejava encontrar.

**OoO**

O carro importado e caro, adentrou pelos grandes portões de ferro da gigantesca mansão. Os olhos da rosada se arregalaram em surpresa, observando maravilhada ó jardim verde e exuberante da casa.

A casa onde passaria á morar. A primeira casa onde moraria depois de anos. Realmente, deveria agradecer á Tsunade por estar sendo um verdadeiro anjo da guarda em sua vida.

Quando o carro parou, Sakura abriu a porta com um pouco de medo, temendo profundamente quebrar a tranca de um carro tão caro. Desajeitadamente, desceu do veiculo, observando as cores claras que cobriam as paredes da grande mansão.

Mesmo sendo uma casa tão bonita e atraente, a rosada sentia uma áurea triste rodear o local. E pensou, que talvez as pessoas que morassem naquela casa não fossem tão felizes quanto gostariam.

Isso era triste. Ter tanto dinheiro e mordomia, e mesmo assim não ser feliz. Quem quer que morasse naquela casa, já possuía á preocupação e bondade da jovem rosada.

O braço fino foi tocado com delicadeza, tirando a jovem mulher de seus pensamentos. Tsunade sorriu gentilmente, pegando a mão da rosada e a arrastando com delicadeza para dentro da casa. Jiraya as seguiu, carregando as mínimas malas que Sakura possuía.

O homem de expressões um pouco velhas, sorriu ao imaginar que depois de anos, Tsunade tinha voltado a ser quem era antigamente. E tudo por ter passado um mínimo mês acompanhando aquela jovem, que com toda a certeza era estupidamente especial para á loira.

- Quero que conheça seu quarto. Mandei reformá-lo apenas para você. – Tsunade informou, subindo a extensa escada, sendo acompanhada pelos passos tímidos da rosada.

Sakura estava deslumbrada com tudo o que tinha naquela casa. O piso era tão bem polido, que a mesma podia ver seu próprio reflexo toda vez que olhava para o chão. As paredes eram preenchidas por quadros e mais quadros, e uma vez ou outro encontrava vasos de vidro com flores, ou apenas secos, mas com um desenho definido e bonito.

Abraçou o próprio corpo, temendo ser tão desastrada ao ponto de quebrar qualquer uma daquelas raridades. Ela sabia que já estava incomodando muito Tsunade, e quebrar um vaso que não era exatamente da loira, mas sim do dono daquela mansão, não era uma de suas opções para agradecer pela ajuda.

Pararam de frente para uma porta branca, com detalhes minúsculos, mais delicados, em dourado. A loira abriu a porta, revelando o quarto grande e delicado da rosada.

As lagrimas vieram aos olhos verdes. Depois de anos e mais anos sem ter ao menos um papelão para dormir, ela finalmente iria possuir uma cama e um quarto, apenas dela. Adentrou o local timidamente, reparando em cada detalhe feito exclusivamente para ela.

As paredes eram pintadas de um lilás claro, entrando em contraste com a mobília branca. Apesar de o quarto ter tudo o que a jovem precisava, a rosada apenas deu atenção a cama gigantesca que estava situada no meio do cômodo.

Coberta por lençóis suaves de coloração roxa, com várias almofadas brancas posicionadas na frente dos travesseiros macios e fofos.

- Pode se deitar, Sakura. A cama é sua. – Após olhar com confusão para Tsunade, a rosada entendeu do que ela falava. Á passos tímidos e insertos, ela caminhou em direção da cama, sentando-se no colchão macio.

As mãos pálidas passearam pelo tecido, sentindo toda sua maciez. Com um sorriso bobo, a rosada se deitou timidamente na cama, enrolando-se nos lençóis suaves e cheirosos de sua nova moradia.

- Obrigada, Tsunade! – Murmurou com timidez. Tudo ainda era muito novo para ela, e a mesma sentia vergonha de agir normalmente em um ambiente tão estranho.

Sorrindo para Sakura, Tsunade caminhou calmamente em direção a cama. Sentou-se, observando o rosto feliz da rosada.

- De nada... – Murmurou passeando os dedos entre os fios rosados. Sakura foi invadida por uma sensação gostosa. Era como ser abraçada fortemente por algo macio e bom. – Durma bem. Você precisa descansar. – Foi as ultimas palavras que ouviu, antes de entregar-se totalmente ao sono.

Aquelas horas de sono, foram as mais prazerosas que tivera tido, em todo a sua vida. Ela se sentia protegida. Protegida pelo seu Lar.

**OoO**

Bufou irritada! Maldita hora em que resolvera sair de seu quarto para beber água. A sede falara mais alto, e mesmo sem saber onde a cozinha estava, Sakura se arriscou a procurá-la. Antes não tivesse feito isso, agora estava perdida entre os corredores extensos e escuros daquela mansão, com sede e dor de cabeça.

Deveria ter tomado o remédio antes de começar sua busca por um copo de água. Ainda não estava totalmente recuperada, resultando em pontadas constantes e dolorosas em sua nuca.

Mal se lembrava direito como era a porta de seu quarto, e nem fazia idéia do corredor onde poderia estar. Sua pele pálida tocava o piso gélido da mansão. Á julgar pelo frio que estava fazendo, a rosada chegou á conclusão de que já era bem tarde da noite.

Provavelmente, todos da casa estariam dormindo, e aquela noticia apenas fez á rosada bufar novamente.

Um perfume extremamente forte chegou a suas narinas. Uma essência amadeirada, que embriagava todos os seus sentidos. Aproximou-se do local, percebendo que o delicioso aroma saia de uma porta em especial, que estava levemente aberta.

Movida pela curiosidade, observou pela flecha estreita, analisando o cômodo escuro. A luz pálida da lua caia levemente sobre um corpo masculino. As costas largas subiam e desciam, compensadas pela respiração calma.

Era um homem. Um homem que possuía um cheiro másculo que a atraia profundamente. Á incentivando a tocar e beijar aquela pele macia.

Assustou-se com seus pensamentos. Afastando-se repentinamente da porta. Entre tanto, antes que fizesse aquilo por se mesma, alguém puxou-a violentamente pelo pulso.

Por sorte, a rosada conseguiu se equilibrar, ou teria caído no chão. A queda provavelmente iria piorar a enxaqueca que estava sentindo. Lentamente levantou o olhar, observando a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, que trajava uma camisola de seda preta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Pensei que tinha sido bem clara quando disse que não queria os empregados bisbilhotando o quarto do meu marido. – A rosada não tivera tempo para se defender, a mulher apontou o dedo para em sua direção, contorcendo a expressão. – Olha aqui sua ladrazinha! Se eu encontrar qualquer objeto meu em suas coisas, eu vou fazer questão de jogar você no olho da rua, e me certificar de que nenhuma outra senhora irá te contratar como empregada.

As palavras altas e raivosas da ruiva rondavam em sua cabeça, fazendo-a dar leves pontadas dolorosas. Sakura levou as mãos á cabeça, suas vista estava turva, e mal podia focalizar a mulher que ainda berrava.

As palavras dela apenas pareciam ser mais altas e estarem mais próximas a cada minuto, provocando um zumbido nos ouvidos e uma tontura na jovem. Tudo rodou, e a última coisa que pode sentir, foram braços fortes circularem sua cintura, impedindo que seu corpo mole caísse de encontro ao chão.

**OoO**

Tsunade andava a passos firmes e rápidos. Estava fervendo em raiva. Como Karin poderia dizer aquilo da pobre rosada? Acusando-a de tentar roubar algo da mansão, especialmente, do quarto de Sasuke.

Claro que não acreditava nem um pouco naquilo, e felizmente, Sasuke também não parecia acreditar. Estava um pouco preocupada com Sakura, a ruiva realmente deveria ter pegado pesado para a garota ter tido uma dor de cabeça tão forte, ao ponto de desmaiar.

O próprio Sasuke tivera dito que dava para ouvir os gritos de Karin de longe. Por sorte, o moreno estava no quarto, e socorrerá Sakura á tempo.

Tsunade parou de frente a porta do quarto da rosada, abrindo-a devagar para não fazer barulho e acabar por acordá-la. Suspirou ao ver que a mesma estava dormindo como uma criancinha, encolhido debaixo dos lençóis quentes. Depositou a bandeja com o prato de sopa de legumes em cima da mesinha do quarto, sentando-se na cama.

Com carinho, acariciou os cabelos rosados e compridos. Logo pode ver duas jades se abrirem preguiçosamente, procurando a dona dos dedos macios que lhe fazia cafuné.

- Desculpe-me, te acordei. – Tsunade falou serenamente, pegando o prato de sopa, e entregando-o a rosada. Sakura coçou os olhos, recebendo o alimento que a mulher lhe estendia.

- Não tem problema. – Murmurou. Sua cabeça ainda doía levemente, alem de seu corpo nunca ter estado tão pesado como estava agora. Levou um pouco da sopa á boca, saboreando o gosto dos legumes.

Muitas pessoas, não gostam de legumes, verduras e frutas. Acabando por preferirem comidas industrializadas, além de desperdiçarem os legumes cruelmente.

Talvez fizessem isso por nunca sentirem fome de verdade. E para Sakura, aqueles legumes e frutas eram o suficiente para ela. Poderia viver apenas comendo aquilo, contanto que não á deixasse passar fome novamente. Uma pontada forte se apossou de sua cabeça, fazendo-a parar de comer e levar as mãos ao local, numa tentativa frustrada de fazê-la parar.

Tsunade segurou sua mão firmemente, entregando-lhe um comprido com um copo de água. Sakura o bebeu, logo depois se deitando, esperando pacientemente que sua incomoda dor desaparecesse.

Fechou os olhos, pretendendo se entregar ao sono que lhe invadia, ao leve movimento que Tsunade fazia em seus cabelos. Imediatamente, as imagens e o aroma do homem invadiram sua mente.

Era um perfumo tão único, que a atraia. Não para algo prazeroso ou carnal, mas para algo aconchegante, do qual ela sentia vontade de abraçar e saber que estava sendo protegida.

Mesmo sem ter visto seu rosto, Sakura sabia que tivera sido ele que tinha a amparado, e provavelmente á levado para o quarto. O calor dos braços dele ao redor de sua cintura fina era algo maravilhoso.

A rosada se sentira como se tivesse finalmente encontrado seu porto seguro. O local que faria sua dor passar, o sentimento que a faria parar de chorar.

Talvez, o amor que faria suas feridas se fecharem. Que á faria renascer para uma nova vida que á esperava.

- Me desculpe por Karin. Você não precisava passar por aquilo. – Tsunade comentou, logo depois deixando o ar sair por entre seus lábios. – Ainda bem que Sasuke não acreditou na história absurda que ela inventou.

Tsunade sabia muito bem o quanto Karin poderia ser baixa e falsa, mas nunca imaginou que ela teria coragem de fazer algo tão cruel. Acusar a jovem menina de roubo, e ainda chamá-la de mendiga imunda era demais, ainda mais com a mesma não estando por perto para se defender. O que acalmava um pouco a raiva da loira, era o fato do moreno não ter acreditado na história da ruiva, que afirmava que Sakura tinha tentando roubar algo, e depois ter desrespeitado a mesma.

Ele também sabia das coisas horríveis que a noiva poderia vir a fazer. E muitas vezes já á pegara humilhando os empregados de forma cretina e cruel.

- Tsunade! Juro que não tentei pegar nada. Foi aquela mulher louca que nem me deixou explicar, já foi gritando comigo. – Sakura sentou-se rapidamente na cama, deixando leves lagrimas de desespero descer pelas suas bochechas coradas. Sua cabeça doeu levemente, fazendo-a levar as mãos ao local.

Tinha tanto medo da loira vir a ficar com raiva dela. Afinal de contas, conhecia a ruiva, e provavelmente acreditaria na mesma.

- Calma querida! – Tsunade pediu. Abraçando a rosada com força. Oh! Se pudesse iria arrancar todas as dores que a jovem sentia. – Eu acredito em você. Sei que nunca roubaria. Confio em você. – Beijou a testa suada da rosada, logo depois voltando á abraçá-la com força. – Apenas se acalme, e a dor irá passar.

- Obrigada... – Murmurou fracamente, sentindo o sono inebriar seus sentidos. Agradecia e muito por Tsunade está á ajudando tanto. E principalmente, confiar nela, independente de sua classe social.

* * *

_Passando aqui bem rapidinho pra deixar esse capítulo o/_

_Amanhã eu posto outro, mas tudo depende de vocês!_

_;D_

_Beiijos!_


	3. Orgulho Ferido

**Título**:Privilégios da Paixão

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: SasuSakuxSakuSasu

**Gêneros**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**:Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**:Poderia os privilégios da paixão alcançar um frio coração?

Não saber nada sobre sua família era triste. Sentia-se completamente sozinha e abandonada em um mundo cruel e difícil. Não tinha amigos, parentes ou um companheiro com quem contar. Sua vida limitava-se a um destino miserável, do qual ela realmente acreditou não conseguir fugir.  
Até que seu lindo anjo de cabelos radiantes como o sol e olhos docemente mel a salvou e a levou para uma casa grande e aconchegante, mas que carregava uma áurea incrivelmente triste. Ela só não imaginava que iria descobrir mais sobre sua amada família, e reencontrar um grande amor que estava esquecido em sua infância.

Sakura o conquistou com seu jeito meio tímido, inseguro, parecendo ser uma boneca de porcelana que ao mínimo toque poderia espatifar-se pelo chão, ela o salvou, e curou cada ferida de seu tão machucado coração. E só ela, com todo aquele amor que carregava no peito, poderia o mostrar os verdadeiros privilégios da paixão!

* * *

**Privilégios da Paixão**

**Escrita por: **Maryanna Chan

* * *

_Capítulo III ~~_

**Orgulho Ferido**

**.**

**.**

" _Karin tinha me desafiado para uma guerra, mas talvez ela não imaginasse que eu estivesse disposta a lutar..."_

_._

_._

Os dias se passaram rápido na grande mansão, e logo Sakura se via bem mais disposta e recuperada. As lembranças do lindo moreno ainda á atormentava, rodando sua cabeça a todo instante, entre tanto, ela realmente desejava ver seu rosto, e ouvir sua voz.

Mesmo que ele a rejeitasse, ela ainda desejava vê-lo. Mesmo temendo sua reação diante de uma moradora de rua, a rosada ainda queria encontrá-lo. Apenas para ter certeza de que aquele sentimento que nutria não era apenas agradecimento, e sim, algo bem maior e forte.

Ainda não sabia exatamente, mas parecia que seu nome era Sasuke, e que o mesmo estava noivo da ruiva que a confrontou no corredor. E como imaginara, o homem era uma pessoa fria, e quase nunca jantava e almoçava em casa, preferindo ficar trabalhando no escritório.

Por incrível que pareça, Sakura não o via como alguém egoísta e mal. Pelo contrario, ela tinha consciência de que por detrás daquele homem, poderia existir uma pessoa com um passado triste e doloroso, e que o tempo e os obstáculos da vida o tiveram transformado no que era hoje.

A rosada sabia muito bem o que era aquilo. As condições em que vivera e o sofrimento pelo qual tinha passado, havia a transformado em uma pessoa tímida e solitária, com medo daquelas que a rodeavam.

Queria mudá-lo, conhecê-lo melhor, e talvez conseguir o ajudar.

Sabia, dede o momento que chegara naquela casa, que alguém precisava de sua ajuda, e a rosada sentia que esse alguém era Sasuke. Mesmo sem ainda ter olhado no fundo de seus olhos.

Batidas suaves ecoaram pelo seu quarto, e após sua permissão, a porta foi aberta lentamente, relevando uma bela moça de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. A mulher aproximou-se timidamente, com as mãos atrás das costas.

- Com licença. Tsunade-sama pediu que a senhora á acompanhasse no jantar. – Sakura abaixou os olhos tristemente. Desde o dia em que entrara naquela casa, todas as suas refeições estavam sendo feitas no quarto mesmo. O motivo? Ela tinha vergonha de jantar no meio de pessoas tão ricas, que provavelmente comiam divinamente.

Nunca tivera usado um talher em sua vida, e a primeira vez que fora usar foi no primeiro jantar que comeu naquela casa. Mal sabia usar as colheres, e por isso preferiu comer sozinha. Isolada em seu quarto. E mesmo que uma semana tivesse se passado, a rosada sabia que não iria conseguir acompanhar a classe daquelas pessoas. Elas provavelmente iriam rir dela.

E ela não queria sofrer uma nova humilhação.

- Obrigada, mas avise a Tsunade que não estou me sentindo muito bem... – Murmurou tristemente, logo depois se encolhendo entre os lençóis. Tentando convencer a empregada de que realmente estava sentindo uma dor incomoda. A mulher saiu silenciosamente, da mesma forma que tivera entrado no local.

Sakura simplesmente não estava disposta a sofrer novamente. Poderia até querer mudar a forma de pensar daquelas pessoas, mas tinha uma coisa que a impedia de fazer isso.

O medo! Seu medo era bem maior que qualquer sentimento encorajador que nascia nela. Medo que apenas se acumulou em seu coração, através dos anos em que viveu coisas horríveis. E por mais que ela quisesse lutar contra aquele medo, ela não conseguia.

Algo a impedia, talvez as feridas que ainda estavam abertas em sua mente e coração. Feridas incrivelmente profundas, das quais a rosada tinha quase certeza de que nunca iriam ser curadas. Nunca existiria tal sentimento bom que pudesse curá-la. Nunca...

**OoO**

Karin sentia como se aquela garota fosse uma ameaça para ela. Não sabia como exatamente, mas ela sabia que a rosada estava tentando tomar algo dela. Era aquele sentimento incomodo que sempre sentia, entre tanto, agora estava bem mais forte do que nas ultimas vezes.

Era algo que parecia corroer seu coração. Karin não sabia se era dor ou ódio. Magoa ou rancor, ou ate mesmo culpa. Ela se sentia excluída, deixada para trás. Eram esses sentimentos que a acompanhava, desde que soube da verdade sobre ela.

Seu noivado com Sasuke era algo que nem ela mesma sabia como aconteceu. Subitamente, os dois tinham começado a namorar, e a ruiva apenas desejava esquecer todas as lembranças dolorosas que tinha. Quando tudo começou, ela era estupidamente apaixonada pelo moreno. E era algo tão forte que ás vezes ela chegou a comparar com amor.

Claro que, com o tempo aquela magia foi desaparecendo, e ela sabia que Sasuke apenas a desejava para satisfazer seus desejos e manter uma imagem solida de empresário feliz, que pretende se casar e ter filhos.

Mas, o fato dele amá-la ou não, já não mais importava. Karin apenas desejava se casar com o moreno, e viver sempre rodeada por dinheiro. Presa em seu próprio mundo, onde tudo apenas girava em torno dela mesma.

As vezes, a ruiva se questionava se aquilo era errado. Eles tinham tanto dinheiro, que parecia injusto ter tantas pessoas espalhadas pelo mundo sem ter absolutamente nada. Entre tanto, seu egoísmo sempre falava mais alto, tirando qualquer idéia de bondade de sua cabeça.

Karin não precisava gastar seu dinheiro com aquelas pessoas, que não trabalhavam porque não queriam, ela poderia gastar em algo melhor, que iria trazer benefícios para a mesma. Como comprar roupas caras, ir nos salões de beleza mais sofisticados e usufruir de todo o que quisesse.

Infelizmente, eram esse os pensamentos que rondavam a cabeça da jovem mulher.

- Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem. – A empregada se pronunciou. Tsunade franziu a testa em desagrado. Não era idiota, e já tinha percebido que a rosada evitava jantar com eles, sempre preferindo fazer suas refeições sozinha, trancada naquele quarto.

Um incomodo sentimento de dor se apoderava de seu coração, quando ela percebia que a rosada tinha vergonha da forma como comia ou se sentava. Aquilo era injusto, e Tsunade não era do tipo de pessoa que se conformava quando alguém se alto denominava imprestável, se rebaixando diante os outros.

- Irei falar com ela! – Karin alertou, levantando-se da cadeira com os olhos avermelhados fixos no marido, que ao menos parecia notar que a mesma estava na sala com ele. Eram aquelas atitudes do moreno que á tiravam do sério, Sasuke não olhava mais em seus olhos, e eram raras as vezes em que os dois conversavam

. Seu noivado já tinha acabado á muito tempo, e quanto mais a ruiva tentava se convencer de que um sentimento forte ainda estava em seu coração, mais ela via que não tinha mais nada a ser alimentado entre os dois. Pelo menos, da parte de Sasuke, nunca o teve.

Saber que servira de um objeto a frustrava. Saber que ele nunca á amou doía, mas não mais que a dor que sentira ao ver sua mãe lhe dar as costas e partir. Largando-a como uma roupa, que após ser usada era jogada fora com egoísmo e arrogância.

Karin simplesmente não sabia se um dia iria conseguir a perdoar.

**OoO**

O corpo frágil estava encolhido entre os lençóis macios. As lagrimas desciam calmamente de seus olhos, em um choro sofrido e silencioso. Agonizando em sua própria solidão.

Era absurdamente doloroso ser diferente das outras pessoas. Não fazer o que elas faziam, não freqüentar os lugares que elas freqüentavam. Não possuir o conhecimento que elas provavelmente possuíam.

Era como viver em um mundo apagado e sem brilho, onde a rosada não podia enxergar ou entender nada do que a cercava. Sentia-se como uma completa idiota, tentando inutilmente viver em um mundo que não era seu.

Deveria se conformar. Nunca seria como aquelas pessoas! Todas refinadas, vividas em um nível bem mais auto que o seu. Fora um erro tentar viver uma historia que nunca fora sua.

O que ela poderia fazer? Era apenas uma pobre coitada, que tivera sido socorrida por uma mulher rica, que estava disposta a ajudá-la. Teria sido melhor não ter sido socorrida. Estaria passando fome, sede, e mais humilhações do que poderia imaginar, mas pelo menos, estaria longe daquele homem por quem estava se apaixonando, e nunca teria conhecido aquela mulher ruiva que insistia em rebaixá-la, esfregando em sua cara o quanto era miserável e sem função alguma.

Sempre estivera sozinha, sempre viveu em seu próprio mundo. Poderia muito bem continuar com sua vida, sofrendo tudo o que um dia um sofrera. Era bem melhor do que se humilhar tentando fazer parte de uma vida que não era sua.

Sakura simplesmente tinha que se conformar. Ela nunca seria rica, nunca seria amada, nunca teria o conhecimento que aquelas pessoas tinham. Ela nunca seria importante para alguém.

E por mais que ela achasse aquilo injusto, ela tinha que se conformar. A vida era daquela forma, e ela nada poderia fazer para mudá-la.

- Como pensei... você continua sendo uma menininha chorona. – Sakura sentou-se na cama rapidamente, olhando para a mulher ruiva que estava parada na porta de seu quarto. A face calma, sem expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento, tornando impossível saber o que ela provavelmente queria ali. – Porque não quer ir janta conosco? Tem medo de seus modos? – Questionou sarcasticamente, as palavras carregadas de escárnio e maldade. – Claro! Se eu fosse você também teria vergonha de jantar no meio de pessoas tão ricas, principalmente quando não se sabe etiqueta. – Aquelas palavras eram facas afiadas entrando em seu orgulho.

Foi quando Sakura viu, que ela realmente era daquela forma. Que nada no mundo iria apagar suas feridas. Apagar sua dor! E ela teve ainda mais certeza de que nunca pertenceria aquele mundo.

A rosada era apenas uma pobre coitada tentando se encaixar em um mundo de pessoas ricas. E isso parecia tão tolo diante de seus olhos, que a jovem de cabelos rosados sentiu vontade de rir de sua própria inocência.

- Porque você me odeia? – Questionou em um murmuro sofrido. Mesmo que Karin fosse tão egoísta e mal quanto a tratá-la, Sakura ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir ter a amizade da ruiva. Ela ainda acreditava que no fundo daquele coração tão negro, ainda poderia existir uma ponta de luz e esperança, que desencadearia sua transformação para se tornar uma pessoa melhor. – Eu não fiz nada com você. Apenas queria ser sua amiga...

- Acha mesmo que eu quero ser sua amiga? – Perguntou com escárnio. Gargalhou secamente ao ver a cabeleira rosa afirmar com timidez. – Não quero uma amiga mendiga suja, que não tem onde cair morta. Tenho nojo de você! – Exclamou rudemente, ferindo os sentimentos da rosada.

As lagrimas vieram aos olhos verdes, carregadas pela amargura que estava sentindo. Como poderia! Ninguém á amava!

Ninguém a queria por perto...

Ninguém queria ser sua amiga...

Ela não era especial pára ninguém...

Mas todos... Todos a desprezavam como se ela fosse um inseto, ou até mesmo algum tipo de bactéria mortal.

E cada vez que alguém a humilhava, aquele buraco enorme que estava em seu peito sangrava. Aumentava ainda mais, tornando-se cada vez mais fundo.

Ao ver as lágrimas grossas caírem sobre o lençol branco, o marcando como balas violentas e dolorosas, Karin se sentiu culpada. Não deveria ter sido tão grossa com a menina, que apenas queria ser sua amiga, mas ao lembrar-se de que ela tinha sido a causadora de toda sua dor, a raiva lhe subia a cabeça. E a ruiva ficava simplesmente cega de ódio.

- Seria melhor se Sasuke-kun tivesse lhe expulsado quando pedi... – Murmurou. A respiração estava ofegante, tentando controlar a raiva que lhe borbulhava o sangue. – Mas isso, não muda o fato de que ele também sente desprezo de você. – A cada dia que se passava, Karin tentava se convencer de que Sasuke apenas estava mantendo a rosada ali por causa de Tsunade. Mas estranhamente, aquela afirmação soava tão vaga para ela, que um aperto se apossava de seu coração ao imaginar coisas absurdas.

Coisas que talvez não existissem...

- Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san também tem nojo de mim? – Questionou em um murmuro. As lagrimas desciam grossas pelas bochechas, derramando a decepção que estava sentindo com a mais recente descoberta.

Mas... Porque aquilo tinha á machucado tanto? Porque ela chorava, se já sabia desde o principio que ele a mantinha ali apenas por Tsunade.

Mantê-la ali a pedido da loira, não significava dizer que ele não odiasse a jovem, e muito menos o impedia de desprezá-la rudemente.

Entre tanto, estranhamente aquilo tinha a afetado mais do que deveria. E vendo o estado em que a rosada ficara, a ruiva aproveitou para fazer a cabeça da jovem, e fazê-la pensar que Sasuke realmente tinha dito aquilo.

- Ele lhe chamou de mendiga suja! E o único motivo pelo qual Sasuke aceitou deixá-la aqui, foi por causa de Tsunade. – Comentou. No fundo, ela sentia um aperto no coração por estar fazendo aquilo, mas não deixaria. Não novamente, pensou! – Sasuke me ama, e é impossível ele sentir algo por alguém podre e nojenta como vo-

- Pare! – Pediu em um sussurro sofrido. Não queria mais ouvir aquilo. Não queria saber o que aquele homem achava dela. Não queria descobrir que ele a desprezava. – Não quero mais ouvir... Por favor... Por favor vá embora... – Suplicou! Logo depois encolhendo-se entre os lençóis.

Karin podia escutar os soluços da menina, e as costas cobertas pelo tecido branco subir e descer compulsivamente. Sentiu-se culpada, mas ela não poderia deixar ela voltar novamente, e roubar aquilo que era tão importante para si.

Em silencio, a ruiva deixou o quarto. Amaldiçoando-se por ser uma pessoa tão má e egoísta. Não queria ser daquela forma, mas os acontecimentos que a fizeram crescer tiveram a transformado no que ela era hoje.

Aquilo era necessário! Mas mesmo assim, doía tanto vê-la chorar daquela forma. E com um nó no peito, Karin deixou uma fina lagrima descer de seus olhos.

E Sakura chorou naquela noite. Chorou como nunca tivera chorado antes, afundando em seu próprio fracasso e dor. Seu orgulho nunca tivera tão ferido, e seus sentimentos nunca estiveram tão abalados.

Deus... Porque você faz isso comigo? Ela se questionava. Mas não conseguia encontrar a resposta. Já sofrera tanto, que duvidava que ainda tinha espaço para o sofrimento em sua vida.

Mas pelo visto, não! A vida ainda lhe guardava muitas decepções. Talvez, seu destino fosse podre e escuro, e sua vida apenas tivesse lugar para a dor agonizante que a atormentava.

Por mais que tentasse ser feliz... Ela simplesmente não conseguia...

**OoO**

Em silencio, Karin entrou na sala de janta, sob o olhar curioso de Tsunade. Não tivera conseguido impedir a ruiva de falar com a rosada, quando vira ela já tinha desaparecido de sua visão, e correr atrás dela e impedi-la não estava em seus planos. Sasuke provavelmente não gostaria, e a loira já tinha tido uma conversa bem seria sobre aquilo.

- Ela não vem? – Perguntou calmamente, percebendo que Karin estava bem mais estranha que o normal. Parecia até mesmo... Triste!

- Não Tsunade! Ela não vem. – Respondeu calmamente, observando o prato de comida a sua frente. Sasuke pareceu não ligar muito, pois voltou a comer seu jantar tranquilamente.

Frio como sempre fora... Reservado como ele era. Um enigma que por muitas vezes ela tentou decifrar, mas nunca conseguira.

Apenas temia que ela o fizesse em seu lugar.

Tsunade sabia que provavelmente o encontro das duas não tivera sido nada bom. Mas Sakura deveria crescer, e aprender a se defender sozinha.

Ela deveria saber levantar a cabeça, e não deixar que as pessoas fizessem o que bem entendessem com sua pessoa e com seu nome. E assim voltou a comer, com seus pensamentos voltados para jovem menina que tivera salvado.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Oii povo lindo! \o/_

_Passando aqui bem rapidinho pra deixar esse capítulo pra vocês, espero que gostem dele._

_E lembrem-se, comentários fazem as atualizações virem na velocidade da luz._

_Fica a dica! ;D_

_Beiijos!_


	4. Esperança

**Título**:Privilégios Da Paixão

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: SasuSakuxSakuSasu

**Gêneros**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**:Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**:Poderia os privilégios da paixão alcançar um frio coração?

Não saber nada sobre sua família era triste. Sentia-se completamente sozinha e abandonada em um mundo cruel e difícil. Não tinha amigos, parentes ou um companheiro com quem contar. Sua vida limitava-se a um destino miserável, do qual ela realmente acreditou não conseguir fugir.  
Até que seu lindo anjo de cabelos radiantes como o sol e olhos docemente mel a salvou e a levou para uma casa grande e aconchegante, mas que carregava uma áurea incrivelmente triste. Ela só não imaginava que iria descobrir mais sobre sua amada família, e reencontrar um grande amor que estava esquecido em sua infância.

Sakura o conquistou com seu jeito meio tímido, inseguro, parecendo ser uma boneca de porcelana que ao mínimo toque poderia espatifar-se pelo chão, ela o salvou, e curou cada ferida de seu tão machucado coração. E só ela, com todo aquele amor que carregava no peito, poderia o mostrar os verdadeiros privilégios da paixão!

.

.

_Capítulo IV_

**Esperança**

" _Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido, e a chance de ter finalmente uma amizade verdadeira estivesse próxima... "_

_._

_._

Após o jantar, que tivera feito em silencio, Sasuke voltou para seu escritório. Sentou-se desajeitadamente sobre a poltrona, afrouxando o nó da gravata vermelha. Começou a massagear as têmporas, tentando fazer a dor de cabeça incomoda passar.

Ele e Naruto nunca tiveram trabalhando tanto em suas vidas. Com a produtividade da empresa aumentando, e consequentemente expandindo para outros lugares do mundo, sua lista de contas, contratos e reuniões tivera aumentado e muito. Chegava a assustar a quantidade de coisas que ele e o Uzumaki tinham que fazer em um só dia.

Como se não bastasse, agora tinha os problemas que estavam chegando por causa da nova façanha de Tsunade. O que terminava em uma Karin reclamando toda hora da garota que agora morava com eles.

Claro que, tiveram tido uma briga após o incidente onde a moça desmaio. Não acreditou nos pretextos da ruiva, pois conhecia muito bem a mulher, e como tinha um acordo com Tsunade, não poderia deixar que sua noiva fizesse aquilo com a menina.

Suspirou cansadamente! Sakura era uma moça muito bonita, e não duvidava de que Karin estava com ciúme da jovem. Os cabelos dela eram incrivelmente rosados e cheirosos, exalando um perfume único, e em apenas lembrar-se daquele odor tão adocicada, uma estranha sensação invadia seu coração frio. Era como se já a conhecesse de algum lugar.

Desde aquele dia seu coração tivera congelado. E os obstáculos que a vida colocará em seu caminho, apenas o fizera crescer e aprender com seus erros.

O mundo lá fora não era fácil de se enfrentar. Era cruel e não tinha pena dos mais fracos, os esmagava sem dó nem piedade de sua alma e carne.

Poderia até imaginar o que a rosada passou. Uma mulher indefesa e bonita era um alvo fácil pra pessoas más que querem abusar e torturar. E em apenas pensar tais cenas, a raiva borbulhava em seu sangue.

Quando queriam, as pessoas conseguiam ser cruéis... E ele mesmo já fora várias vezes.

Ainda não tinha certeza, mas Sakura era bem parecida com a garota que tivera encontrado á dois meses atrás. Naquele dia, os cabelos rosados podiam ser vistos de longe, a pele clara coberta por sujeira, os olhos verdes opacos e sem vida.

Simplesmente não tinha como esquecer...

* * *

_Os pingos grossos de chuva caiam brutalmente contra a lataria do carro, causando um barulho estupidamente irritante para o Uchiha, que acelerava o veicula cada vez mais._

_Estava estressado e irritado, tudo por culpa de sua noiva, que não perdia a oportunidade de começar um dialogo, que ela sabia que sempre terminaria em discussões. Ele simplesmente não sabia o porque de ainda está com ela. Suas vidas pareciam fazias, sem sentindo algum._

_Talvez esse provável casamento já tivesse terminado antes mesmo de começar, e ele não poderia fazer nada para impedir que isso acontecesse._

_Rangeu os dentes enquanto apertava o volante com força, á estrada estava escura, e apenas o farol de seu carro iluminava a pista. Já era bem tarde da noite, e todos já estavam em suas casas dormindo tranquilamente, enquanto ele se amaldiçoava pelo seu noivado._

_Do nada, uma menina saiu da penumbra escura, e atravessou a rua sem olhar para onde estava indo, ou se algum carro vinha em sua direção. Pisou no freio do carro, e se não fosse por seus reflexos, provavelmente iria se chocar contra o corpo frágil da jovem._

_Com o susto, a garota deixou os papelões que carregava cair no chão, encharcando-se na água que cobria toda a pista. Prontamente ela se abaixou, e os catou rapidamente. Mas Sasuke não á ajudou, ficou apenas observando-a, esperando o caminho ficar livre para continuar seu trajeto._

_Ela levantou-se, com todos os papelões molengos em baixo do braço. E ficou lá parada, o observando com olhos grandes e verdes, mas opacos e tristes. A pele branca, estava levemente manchada por barro e sujeira, que era lavada pelos pingos de chuva que caiam em cima de seu corpo magro. Mas o que mais o impressionou, foi á cor de seus cabelos. Incrivelmente rosados e sedosos._

_Estava um pouco sujo sim, mas a água estava os lavando, revelando cada vez mais sua beleza. E estranhamente, Sasuke sentia como se já tivesse visto aqueles olhos, e como se já tivesse tocado aquele cabelo._

_A garota o olhou uma ultima vez, os olhos cheios de remorso e magoa, e então continuou a atravessar a rua, correndo rapidamente para debaixo de uma arvore frondosa. Com cuidado, ela depositou o papelão no chão, e deitou-se ali, onde mínimos pingos a tocavam._

_Com os olhos fixos nas costas molhadas que subiam e desciam, Sasuke voltou a acelerar o carro._

_E ele tivera sido tão egoísta e mal, que não tinha movido um_ _dedo para ajudá-la... Assim como pessoas sem coração fariam..._

* * *

Suspirou! Naquela noite, ficou imaginando as mil e uma coisas que poderia ter acontecido com aquela menina. E quando viu a mesma pessoa, com os mesmos olhos, a mesma pele, no corredor passando mal, enquanto Karin gritava, conseguiu ver o quanto o destino podia brincar com sua vida.

Perguntava-se o que Karin poderia ter dito para Sakura, quando fora chamá-la para o jantar. Mesmo que a ruiva tivesse sofrido muito no passado, certas atitudes não eram justificativa para tal fato. E isso não iria fazer sua dor ir embora.

Ele sabia muito bem disso...

E sabia que provavelmente a rosada também tinha um passado triste. Teria algo mais doloroso que a solidão? Viver anos vagando pelas ruas, sem família ou amigos. Sem ninguém para conversar, ninguém para se aproximar de si.

Ainda deveria ser difícil para ela, mas Sasuke nada poderia fazer, e talvez nem estivesse disposto. Pelo menos, era isso o que ele achava.

- Pobre menina... – Murmurou fracamente. Sem perceber que alguém o observava de longe.

- Está pensando na Sakura, não é? – Tsunade perguntou serenamente, andando devagar até o moreno. Sentou-se na cadeira de frente para ele, depositando sua mão sobre a do mesmo. Sasuke sorriu fracamente, e Tsunade era a única capaz de ver aquele sorriso, por mais simples que fosse – Ela é especial. Sofreu muito, e isso a torna diferente. – Comentou, sob o olhar atento de Sasuke. Tsunade era como uma mãe para ele, e a mulher tinha o ajudado muito quando criança.

Quando entrou para o orfanato, Tsunade ia visitá-los todos os dias. Sasuke e Naruto eram os dois amigos inseparáveis que a loira mais gostava de conversar, e muitas vezes tivera tentado adotá-los, mas por causa de suas condições de vida, seus pedidos foram negados. Apenas pode conviver com eles na mesma casa, fazendo o papel da mãe que eles tanto sentiam falta, após a maior idade dos mesmos.

Conhecia aqueles dois melhor que qualquer pessoa. E sabia das dores e cicatrizes que eles carregavam.

- Você sempre dizia que por sofrer tanto, nos éramos especiais. Mas nunca entendi exatamente o que isso quer dizer, não vejo nada de bom em perder pessoas que amamos. – Comentou secamente, observando um ponto qualquer do cômodo.

Após um suspiro cansado, Tsunade pode constatar que seu pequeno Sasuke tinha esquecido o significado daquela palavra, e que talvez aquilo nunca tivesse realmente sido plantado em seu coração.

- Você também é especial! Após sofrer, ou perder algo que amamos, nos amadurecemos, e passamos a ver coisas que algumas pessoas nunca enxergariam. Após conhecer a dor, aprendemos a dar valor ás pequenas coisas, que todos os dias as pessoas deixam passar como se não tivesse valor. – Sasuke olhou no fundo daqueles olhos mel. Tsunade era sabia, e entendia o mundo que a cercava melhor que qualquer pessoa. – Mas sinto que você esqueceu isso. Parece que ser especial não tem mais valor para você... – Tocou o rosto do moreno, e Sasuke fechou os olhos para sentir aquele carinho. Era como ser acariciado novamente pela sua mãe. – Eu queria entender o que se passa no seu coração, e impedir que você entre na escuridão.

Escuridão...

Desde tão pequeno aquela palavra ecoava pela sua cabeça. A escuridão era a solidão, o medo, a dor. Para ele era não ter aqueles que gostaria ao seu lado. Sua escuridão nunca iria embora, pois não tinha como trazê-los de volta para si, e nem mesmo Tsunade poderia mudar aquilo.

- Não diga besteiras Tsunade. – Rosnou levemente irritado. Tirou a mão da mulher que considerava uma mãe de seu rosto, e caminhou para a saída do escritório. – Vou dormir, tenha uma boa noite!

- Você também querido! Durma com os anjos. – Murmurou, assim como fazia antigamente, mas acompanhado de um beijo leve na testa. Fazia quantos anos que não dava um beijo em Sasuke? Vários, desde que ele e Naruto se afundaram em trabalho, quando finalmente a empresa começou a fazer sucesso.

Apenas desejava que algum dia ele conhecesse alguém que seria capaz de curar as feridas de seu passado tão doloroso. Mas talvez, essa pessoa estivesse mais perto do que ela poderia imaginar.

Sasuke passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, os bagunçando-os em uma forma de pura raiva. Não queria ir para seu quarto, pois provavelmente iria brigar com Karin, e não estava com cabeça para enfrentar uma nova discussão. Sendo assim, apenas lhe restava á biblioteca, o único lugar que o acalmava.

.

.

.

Quando Sakura finalmente parou de chorar, já era tarde da noite. Ela se sentia insignificante, suja, e estupidamente triste. Era como ser invisível diante dos olhos das outras pessoas. Ninguém parecia notá-la, ou amá-la, e isso fazia ela se afundar em um buraco negro e gélido.

Sua barriga roncou, protestando contra a fome que a dominava. Levantou-se devagar da cama, caminhando silenciosamente até a porta. Não queria acordar ninguém. Não queria interromper ninguém. Já bastava o tanto de problemas que ela estava causando.

Os corredores estavam escuros, sendo iluminados apenas pela fraca luz da lua que atravessava as cortinas transparentes. A brisa gélida da noite tocou sua pele, fazendo-a arrepiar-se, abraçando o próprio corpo em busca de calor.

Agradecia a Deus por não estar lá fora, provavelmente deitada em um papelão, morrendo com o frio que castigava sua pele. Parecia até mesmo surreal ela ter comida para se alimentar. Na hora que quisesse. Na hora que a fome lhe atacava.

Foi quando Sasuke veio em suas lembranças. E a dor atingiu novamente seu coração. As palavras que Karin disse, que ele a desprezava, que ele nunca a amaria. No final das contas, ela deveria se conformar.

Mas oh Deus! Porque era tão difícil enterrar aquela historia no fundo de seu coração, para ela nunca mais machucá-la? Porque era tão difícil aceitar que ele também tinha nojo de si, quando varias pessoas já tinham dito isso em sua cara?

Ela simplesmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo.

- Agora está com fome, Sakura-san? – Assustou-se quando encontrou a mulher que fora chamá-la mais cedo para o jantar. – Tinha certeza que logo teria fome. – A mulher sorriu meigamente, pegando em sua mão e puxando-a para a cozinha.

E Sakura estava atônita demais para protestar contra qualquer coisa. Afinal, porque aquela mulher sorria para ela. Porque ela a tocava sem preocupação? Não sentia nojo de si? Será que finalmente teria uma amiga com quem contar?

Quando finalmente chegaram na cozinha, a mulher soltou sua mão e andou de encontro a geladeira, retirando de lá alguma frutas frescas. Sakura apenas ficou parada, com vergonha de tocar em algo. Ficou a observar a garota gentil fazer sua refeição.

- Meu nome é Aime. – Falou distraída, olhando a rosada pelo canto dos olhos e percebendo que a mesma estava em pé a encarando. - Ah! Sakura-san, pode se sentar. – Comentou, logo depois dando uma risada leve. Sakura sorriu sem jeito, e sentou-se no banquinho que tinha na cozinha, com as mãos sobre o colo.

Aime era uma pessoa feliz. Mas por detrás daquele sorriso lindo, se escondia uma garotinha que já tivera sofrido muito. Após a morte dos pais, ela começou a trabalhar vendendo frutas e fazendo faxina, para ajudar sua avó, que era muito doente.

Tivera que dar duro muito cedo, com apenas catorze anos, e como não dava para trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo, ela acabou por abandonar a escola. Mas infelizmente, seus esforços tiveram sido em vão, pois um dia sua querida avó morreu, e ela não tinha a ajudado por não ter o dinheiro necessário para seu tratamento.

- Aqui está! Espero que esteja gostoso. – Exclamou alegremente, enquanto entregava á rosada um sanduiche e um copo de suco de laranja. – Desculpe-me, mas a janta já acabou. Sasuke-sama manda fazer apenas o necessário, para não jogar fora a comida. – Sakura sorriu levemente para ela, agradecendo pela comida.

Era a primeira vez que alguém daquela casa, além de Tsunade, á tratava tão bem. E uma ponta de esperança nascia em seu frágil coração. Finalmente teria uma amiga. Finalmente seria importante para alguém.

_._

_._

* * *

**Oii gente liinda! Por favor, não joguem sapatos em mim, sei que demorei bastante xD**_  
_

**Mesmo os capítulos já estando prontos, é meio complicado se concentrar no que você está escrevendo, e tendo que atualizar a fic em dois outros sites para deixar igual com os capítulos do Nyah, isso sem ter tempo, já que minhas férias foram bastante corridas. Mas bem, aqui estou eu trazendo o capítulo 4 para vocês, amanhã eu provavelmente vou postar o próximo, claro, sem esquecer que eu tenho que colocar Watashi No Ai em dias.**

**Beiijos! E espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ah, a proposito, não respondi os comentários porque não sei como o fazer, percebi que algumas autoras respondem por aqui msm, quando não consegue responder por e-mal, uma coisa assim, bom vou perguntar a alguma amiga minha e prometo logo responder.**

**;D**


	5. Eles

**Título**:Privilégios Da Paixão

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: SasuSakuxSakuSasu

**Gêneros**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**:Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**:Poderia os privilégios da paixão alcançar um frio coração?

Não saber nada sobre sua família era triste. Sentia-se completamente sozinha e abandonada em um mundo cruel e difícil. Não tinha amigos, parentes ou um companheiro com quem contar. Sua vida limitava-se a um destino miserável, do qual ela realmente acreditou não conseguir fugir.  
Até que seu lindo anjo de cabelos radiantes como o sol e olhos docemente mel a salvou e a levou para uma casa grande e aconchegante, mas que carregava uma áurea incrivelmente triste. Ela só não imaginava que iria descobrir mais sobre sua amada família, e reencontrar um grande amor que estava esquecido em sua infância.

Sakura o conquistou com seu jeito meio tímido, inseguro, parecendo ser uma boneca de porcelana que ao mínimo toque poderia espatifar-se pelo chão, ela o salvou, e curou cada ferida de seu tão machucado coração. E só ela, com todo aquele amor que carregava no peito, poderia o mostrar os verdadeiros privilégios da paixão!

_._

_._

_Capítulo V_

**Eles**

" _Aqueles dois formavam um casal lindo! _**Eles**_ eram tão cheios de luz, e seus sorrisos eram tão verdadeiros, que eu acabei me apegando de uma forma tão profunda, que era impossível de acabar... "_

_._

_._

Sakura comia com gosto, sem sentir vergonha da mulher que estava a sua frente. Se alimentava da forma que sabia, sem se importar com que Aime iria pensar dela, até porque, sua barriga doía tanto que mandou as boas maneiras, que provavelmente não sabia, pelos ares.

Após terminar a refeição, a rosada ficou envergonhada ao perceber que todo o tempo Aime estava a observando, fazendo com que a bondosa jovem desse uma leva gargalhada.

- Estava gostoso, Sakura-chan? – Ela perguntou com carinho, sorrindo ao ver a rosada afirmar com receio. – Não precisa ter vergonha, cada um age da forma que sabe! – Exclamou exibindo um lindo sorriso. Sakura observou o sorriso carinhoso da mulher. Não deveria ter vergonha dela, afinal!

- Sua comida estava muito gostosa... – Murmurou, logo depois sorrindo timidamente. Aime gargalhou com seu jeito extrovertido de ser, logo após colocando uma mexa do cabelo negro atrás da orelha.

- Que isso, Sakura-chan, era apenas um sanduiche! – Disse enquanto depositava as mãos sobre o colo. Observou a rosada, sorrindo ao lembrar-se de seu sonho. – Sabe, sempre quis montar um restaurante. É o meu sonho desde criança, e minha avó sempre fez de tudo para que eu o conseguisse. – A expressão alegre de Aime foi substituído por um olhar triste. E Sakura se amaldiçoou por ter tocado naquele assunto, que deixava sua mais nova amiga tão triste. Com carinho, a rosada depositou sua mão sobre a da morena, á acariciando com doçura.

- Tenho certeza que um dia irá conseguir realizar seu sonho! – Murmurou suavemente, com os olhos fixos nos da jovem mulher. – Apenas acredite!

Sakura não sabia muito bem como era ter um amigo, e nem o que eles exatamente faziam. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, amigos ajudavam, e sempre estavam ali do seu lado para dizer que " _é possível "_, mesmo quando todos dizem que você não vai conseguir. E como amiga de Aime, ela queria ajudá-la a levantar-se, e protegê-la de qualquer um que quisesse á machucar.

E a morena sorria docemente para Sakura, colocando sua outra mão sobre a da rosada, enquanto assentia com fervor, acreditando que seu sonho um dia se realizaria. Ela apenas precisava acreditar.

" _Acredite Aime, se nem ao menos você acreditar, como espera conseguir?_ " As palavras de sua falecida avó vieram em seus pensamentos, como ondas de tristeza, mas que ao mesmo tempo trazia felicidade.

Tristeza por tê-la perdido, e felicidade por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la. Um dos princípios que teve o privilégio de aprender, foi que quando encontra-se uma pessoa boa e carinhosa, a qual percebesse que seria um amigo insubstituível, buscasse e corresse por essa amizade, e que não se importasse com a classe para qual ela pertencia. Todos nos somos iguais, e o dinheiro não fará a mínima diferença quando seu corpo apodrecer dentro de um caixão, os bens matérias ficaram na terra, enquanto os sentimentos e descobertas lhe acompanharam por toda a vida, e muito alem dela.

- Amigas? – Aime perguntou, exibindo um sorriso acolhedor nos lábios finos. Sakura assentiu, com a certeza de que já era sua amiga muito antes daquele pedido.

.

.

.

- Fiquei sabendo que nossa Mãe acolheu uma menina na sua casa... – O loiro comentou, fingindo desinteresse. Sasuke revirou os olhos em tédio. Naruto sempre chamava Tsunade de mãe, mesmo após estar bem crescido e dono de seu próprio nariz.

Desde o instante que ela os visitou, eles já a consideravam uma mãe, mas infelizmente Sasuke se julgava muito maduro para usar aquele termo.

- Infelizmente. – Rebateu azedo, fazendo uma carranca de desagrado forma-se no rosto de Naruto.

- Você continua o mesmo Teme. Chato como sempre! – Naruto gargalhou sem humor de seu próprio comentário, fazendo com que Sasuke o xingasse mentalmente, apertando o volante do carro com força. A linda morena de olhos perolados se encolheu no banco de trás, suspirando ao perceber que eles novamente iriam começar a brigar.

Eles sempre eram assim. Um assunto sem importância era motivo para começar uma discussão, mas a linda morena sabia que no fundo eles se amavam, mesmo que não fossem irmãos de sangue. Eles tinham criado laços de amizade. Afinal, a amizade era aquilo, ser irmãos de pais diferentes.

- Dobe, cale a boca! A atitude de Tsunade não foi nada certa, você sabe que eu apenas aceitei essa idéia absurda por amá-la demais. – Sasuke estava irritado. Era claro que não teria aceitado aquilo se a própria Tsunade não tivesse pedido. Ele simplesmente não podia dizer _não_ para a mulher.

Naruto suspirou, olhando o movimento pela janela. Sasuke tinha mudado sua forma de ver o mundo, se o loiro tivesse encontrado essa pobre garota, com toda certeza iria ajudá-la, até mesmo se Tsunade fosse contra. Mas Sasuke, parecia aceitar aquilo apenas por pedido da velha loira. Ele a acolhia de má vontade! Como se fosse obrigado a fazê-lo.

Finalmente poderia conhecer a garota em que Tsunade tanto falava. A menina que era moradora de rua e que tivera sido acolhida pela bondosa loira. Fazia dias que sua querida mãe sempre ligava falando no assunto. Era Sakura ali! Sakura aqui.

Aquela menina realmente deveria ser muito especial para Tsunade tratá-la como uma filha! Sabia o quão carinhosa era a loira, e tinha certeza que Tsunade estava tomando o vazia que ocupava o coração da garota, assim como ela tivera feito com Sasuke e ele.

- Naruto-kun! – A doce Hinata chamou timidamente, recebendo a atenção dos olhos azuis que tanto amava. – Acha que essa garota pode ser legal? – Naruto sorriu da pergunta de sua mulher, assentindo com confiança. Iria procurar amizade com aquela menina, e tinha certeza de que Hinata também iria se dar muito bem com ela.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, enquanto adentrava pelos portões de sua mansão. Naruto nunca perdia a oportunidade de fazer amizade com quem quer que fosse. As vezes invejava aquela qualidade que o loiro tinha, pois após os anos, Sasuke desaprendeu como era fazer novas amizades.

Naruto foi o primeiro a descer o carro, abrindo a porta para sua querida mulher sair. A abraçou pela cintura, enquanto inspirava profundamente o ar carregado pelo perfume das flores do jardim. As rosas que decoravam o jardim de Sasuke ó lembravam sua querida e falecida mãe. Era inevitável não pensar naqueles compridos cabelos avermelhados!

- Faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui... – Naruto murmurou, com um sorriso nostálgico moldando seus lábios. – Acha que a Mãe vai gostar da minha surpresa? - Sasuke sorriu de lado, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro do irmão.

- Não quero nem ouvir os gritos! – Respondeu fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Geralmente Naruto não tinha tempo para visitar Tsunade, e acabava que algumas vezes eles falavam por telefone, enquanto o loiro ainda estava no trabalho. Apenas imaginar os gritos eufóricos da loira fazia seus ouvidos doerem. Mas não podia deixar de ficar feliz pela sua _mãe_.

- Obrigada, Teme! – Sasuke entrou na frente, sendo seguido pelo casal. Abrindo a porta devagar, o moreno exclamou o nome da loira três vezes, logo depois ouvindo o salto bater sobre a madeira do andar de cima.

A figura de Tsunade apareceu no topo da escada, paralisando ao ver Naruto sorrindo para ela. Aqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto amava observar, que refletiam toda a pureza que assolava sua alma. Com os olhos cheios de água ela correu até ele, exclamando seu nome de forma nostálgica. Como sentia falta de chamar por aquele nome.

O abraçou fortemente, apertando seu rosto contra os seios grandes. Tsunade sempre os abraçava daquela forma, sem nem ao menos perceber, deixando as pobres crianças envergonhadas. Mas Naruto apenas riu do gesto da loira, abraçando a cintura da mesma, correspondendo ao abraço que tanto sentiu falta.

- Oh! Querido, como senti sua falta. – Tsunade pegou o rosto de seu filho entre as mãos, observando a face alegre do menino, logo encheu-se de preocupação. – Anda trabalhando muito? Por favor, descanse. Não gosto quando vocês se matam de tanto trabalhar dentro daquela empresa. – Naruto riu, acompanhado de Sasuke, que todos os dias tinha que ouvir a mulher lhe falar aquilo.

- Tudo bem, Mãe! Prometo que não vou exagerar, e vou dar um puxão de orelha no Teme quando ele quiser ficar até tarde no escritório. – Naruto deu um beijo na bochecha da loira, ouvindo ao bufo de raiva que o moreno soltou.

- Como se você pudesse. – Falou sarcástico, recebendo um olhar irritado de Naruto. O loiro iria gritar meio mundo de obscenidades para Sasuke, mas Tsunade o puxou pelo braço, sentando-o no sofá que ficava na sala de estar.

- Venha Sakura! Desça! – Tsunade chamou pela garota que observava tudo do topo da escada, até o momento sem ter sido percebida por nenhum dos visitantes. Meio tímida, a rosada desceu as escadas, evitando ao máximo olhar nos olhos de qualquer pessoa presente naquela sala.

Tsunade pegou a rosada pelo braço, praticamente obrigando-a a sentar-se no sofá, levantou-se indo abraçar Hinata, que a acolheu com um sorriso gentil e um abraço apertado.

- Está a cada dia mais bela! – Tsunade exclamou logo depois sussurrando apenas para a morena. – Estou esperando pelos meus netinhos. – Logo depois piscou, deixando uma Hyuuga totalmente corada.

Sakura estava se sentindo estranha. Aquelas pessoas a olhavam docemente, pareciam não ter nojo dela. Seus olhos mostravam generosidade, transmitiam a energia boa que suas almas carregavam. Aqueles olhos e vozes, a incentivavam a olhar para eles e puxar uma conversa agradável, e ela sentiu-se ainda mais confiante após Tsunade sentar-se ao seu lado e apertar sua mão carinhosamente.

- Está é Sakura! A garota de quem eu falei. – Naruto sorriu para a rosada, estendendo sua mão para ela.

- Prazer Sakura-chan! Sou Naruto, e está é minha mulher, Hinata. – Os dois a observavam com olhos tão amáveis, tão carinhosos, que sem perceber, Sakura já estava apertando a mão que lhe foi consentida, enquanto exibia um sorriso lindo e verdadeiro.

E Sasuke apenas observou a facilidade com que Naruto tratava bem as pessoas. Poderia até tentar, mas nunca conseguiria quebrar aquela sua pose fria, nem ao menos com quem ele amava. A amargura era muita! A dor era demais! O ódio era demasiado! E após anos convivendo com esses sentimentos, Sasuke acabou por criar uma barreira de gelo, que cobria seu coração, impedindo que novas feridas fossem feitas nele.

Nunca tratara Sakura da forma que deveria, nunca ao menos tivera falado com ela, mas ver aquele sorriso tão lindo formar-se em seus lábios, era uma das melhores imagens que poderia presenciar. Aquele rosto branquinho, com aqueles lábios repuxados em um sorriso, enquanto os olhos de coloração verde brilhavam quase que milagrosamente. Ele á conhecia de algum lugar! Mas não sabia de onde, aquelas lembranças eram meros borrões azuis dos quais Sasuke tentava se recordar.

Ao menos poderia admirar o sorriso ao qual nunca fizera ninguém dar. Era bom pelo menos observar o conceito do que era ser feliz!

- Você é linda, Sakura-chan! – Hinata exclamou com carinho, levantando-se de perto do marido e sentando-se ao lado da rosada. Tsunade sorriu docemente para a morena, agradecendo pela atenção que dava para Sakura. Sabia que a garota não tinha amigos, e a única empregada que falava com ela era Aime. – Posso ser sua amiga? – Hinata perguntou como se fosse uma criança, esperando a resposta com os olhos perolados brilhando em expectativa. Naruto deu uma leva gargalhada da atitude da mulher, e principalmente da cara contente da rosada.

- Claro, Hinata-san! – Sem nem ao menos perceber, Sakura soltou a mão de Tsunade, virando-se completamente para o lado onde Hinata estava, dobrou as pernas e pegou a mão da Hyuuga, começando a puxar conversa com á _mulher simpática_. Não! Com sua mais nova amiga. – Você sabe ler, Hinata-san? – Perguntou com curiosidade, um pouco envergonhada ao perceber que todos a observavam.

Era tão bom ter mais uma amiga, que ela acabou por se empolgar muito, esquecendo por segundos a timidez que sempre a dominava. Mas, Sakura teve a certeza que poderia agir daquela forma ao ouvir a risada leve de Hinata, que a observava com carinho, tendo algo a mais que a rosada não pode decifrar.

- Sei ler e escrever! – Os olhos de Sakura se entristeceram. Perguntou por pura curiosidade, já que seu sonho era aprender a ler e escrever, mas não tinha pensado no quanto a resposta iria lhe abalar, ao constatar que ela teria que dizer que não o sabia na frente de todos eles. – Mais é muito difícil. Primeiro você precisa aprender todo o alfabeto, sua pronuncia e a forma como se escreve. Depois todas as combinações de silabas e vogais, e por ultimo juntá-las de modo que forma palavras de diferentes significados. – Sakura sorriu minimamente para a morena, agradecendo pelo incentivo.

Quando viu os olhos verdes perderem o brilho, Hinata pode constatar que a rosada não sabia ler e escrever, até porque lembrou-se que o próprio Naruto tinha comentado que a menina que Tsunade acolhia era uma moradora de rua. Realmente, não estava mentindo, aprender a ler e escrever é difícil, mas depois que se aprende é impossível esquecer.

- Espero um dia aprender! – Murmurou baixo, deixando um fio de lagrima descer pela sua bochecha, pingando sobre o sofá creme. - Sempre foi o meu sonho.

E era mesmo. Desde que era bem pequena, sonhava e almejava mais que tudo saber ler. Sentia a falta disso quando precisa ler as placas com os nomes da rua, onde ela olhava e tudo não fazia o menor sentido.

Hinata pode ver essa carência. Pode enxergar através daqueles olhos verdes, e ver a alma dela que tanto sofria. Sufocada em uma esfera tão obscura, tão triste. Gostaria de fazer algo pela sua mais nova amiga, que já tanto sofrera.

Karin escutava tudo do topo da escada, escondida atrás da parede. As lagrimas caiam de seus olhos avermelhados, que naquele momento estavam atordoados e confusos.

_Ela_ também tinha o sonho de aprender a ler e escrever. E muitas vezes quando pequenas lembrava-se da pequena menina apontando para as placas e propagandas que tinha na cidade, tentando adivinhar o que estava escrito.

Aquilo machucava tanto! Sakura era tão parecida com _ela_, que já estava cogitando a idéia de ser realmente aquela que um dia tanto amou, mas ao mesmo tempo tanto invejou.

.

.

* * *

**Oiii liindas! *-***

**Então, olha eu aqui trazendo mais um capítulo, e bom, provavelmente amanhã eu também irei trazer outro.**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste. Ah, e obrigada pelo carinho.**

**Beiijos!**


	6. Fuga

**Título**:Privilégios Da Paixão

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: SasuSakuxSakuSasu

**Gêneros**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**:Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**:Poderia os privilégios da paixão alcançar um frio coração?

Não saber nada sobre sua família era triste. Sentia-se completamente sozinha e abandonada em um mundo cruel e difícil. Não tinha amigos, parentes ou um companheiro com quem contar. Sua vida limitava-se a um destino miserável, do qual ela realmente acreditou não conseguir fugir.  
Até que seu lindo anjo de cabelos radiantes como o sol e olhos docemente mel a salvou e a levou para uma casa grande e aconchegante, mas que carregava uma áurea incrivelmente triste. Ela só não imaginava que iria descobrir mais sobre sua amada família, e reencontrar um grande amor que estava esquecido em sua infância.

Sakura o conquistou com seu jeito meio tímido, inseguro, parecendo ser uma boneca de porcelana que ao mínimo toque poderia espatifar-se pelo chão, ela o salvou, e curou cada ferida de seu tão machucado coração. E só ela, com todo aquele amor que carregava no peito, poderia o mostrar os verdadeiros privilégios da paixão!

_._

_._

_Capítulo VI_

**Fuga**

" _Eu o amava cegamente, vendo apenas o que ele carregava de bom, e de repente ele me magoa daquela forma, fazendo-me pensar em _**fugir**_. Não fazia sentido continuar naquela casa, se _**ele**_ não me desejava lá... "_

_._

_._

Hesitante, a rosada segurou a colher de uma forma meio estranha, levando a comida até a boca de uma forma desastrada. Suas bochechas coraram de vergonha ao perceber que provavelmente estava ridícula.

Agora tinha certeza de que não deveria ter dado ouvidos a Tsunade. Se tivesse ficado no seu quarto, almoçando sozinha, neste mesmo instante não estaria com vergonha de comer, sem saber como deveria fazê-lo na frente daquelas pessoas.

Parecendo ler os pensamentos da garota, Hinata pegou sua colher devagar, mostrando como a rosada deveria manuseá-la. Logo Sakura entendeu o que a morena pretendia, e a seguiu em seus movimentos. Ainda estava um pouco desajeitada, mas estava bem melhor que os movimentos anteriores, os quais ela tentava fazer sozinha.

Hinata sorriu para ela, logo depois piscando o olho de uma forma cúmplice. Era bom ajudar Sakura. Sentia essa necessidade. Nunca tivera ficado sem nada, na verdade sempre teve tudo aquilo que precisava, mas podia ter uma ideia do quanto Sakura tinha sofrido, e no quanto era constrangedor fazer coisas novas, as quais não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazer da forma correta.

Primeiro teve que dizer que não sabia nem ler e nem escrever. E na mesa também não sabia a forma correta de pegar a colher, ou como tomar seu suco elegantemente. Aquilo eram princípios de quem não tinha nada o que fazer, mas com certeza não o saber fazer da forma que a sociedade fizera dava vergonha.

- Nossa! Essa comida está muito gostosa. – Naruto comentou, comendo mais um pouco da refeição que tanto encantara. – Quem a fez? – Sakura sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de loiro. Sempre teve certeza que a comida de sua querida amiga era muito melhor do que ela imaginava.

- Aime-chan! – Sakura murmurou docemente. – Aime-chan fez está comida! – Tsunade sorriu ao perceber o quanto á rosada sentia orgulho da garota. Aime possuía mãos mágicas para cozinhar, parecia ter nascido com esse dom esplendido. E Sakura nunca tardava em dizer o nome encantador da menina que sempre conquistava as pessoas com seus temperos deliciosos.

- Aime já trabalha aqui á alguns anos. É uma cozinheira excelente! – Sakura se sentiu satisfeita ao ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca do Uchiha. Por mais reservado e insensível, ele reconhecia o trabalho de sua querida amiga. Não esperava que justamente ele fosse elogiar a garota.

Naruto sorriu, mastigando a comida com prazer. A refeição era realmente deliciosa, e provavelmente iria ir almoçar e jantar todos os dias na casa de Sasuke apenas por esse pequeno e importante detalhe.

- Dobe! – Sasuke o chamou, ganhando a atenção dos olhos azuis e confusos do loiro. – Não se atreva a vir comer aqui apenas por minha comida ser gostosa. – Exclamou com uma veia pulsando na testa, enquanto o loiro gargalhava das palavras do irmão.

- Que isso, Teme! Eu nunca faria isso com você. – Gritou com a voz rachada, fazendo as três mulheres rirem das intenções do loiro.

Sakura parou de rir quando Karin adentrou a sala, olhando diretamente para seu noivo. A face estava tranqüila, mas a rosada podia enxergar magoa naqueles olhos avermelhados. Ela sussurrou algo ao ouvido do moreno, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Sasuke a observou, pedindo licença e se retirando da mesa.

Apenas ficou com os olhos fixos nas costas másculas que se distanciavam cada vez mais, seguindo a ruiva que andava apressada. Não sabia o porque, mas ver eles dois juntos arrochou seu coração.

Era como se uma mão forte, as mãos dele, o apertassem sem piedade alguma. Querendo vê-la chorar e agonizar de dor. Mas infelizmente, não havia nada que a rosada poderia fazer para aquela dor passar, apenas se conformar, e abaixar o rosto para que ninguém daquela mesa visse o quanto seus olhos estavam tristes.

.

.

.

.

Já estava ali sentada a um bom tempo. Nem mais animo para conversar Sakura tinha. As imagens de Sasuke e Karin se agarrando em qualquer um dos cômodos daquela casa faziam sua cabeça latejar.

Apenas ouviu o som das vozes de Hinata e Tsunade, mas não dava para presta atenção no que elas realmente estava falando. Mal conseguia pensar corretamente. A alegria que antes sentia tinha evaporado, mas ela não podia culpar ninguém que estava ali. Nem mesmo Karin.

Sasuke iria se casar com a ruiva, então era normal ele amá-la e dar atenção para ela. Sakura se sentia como uma intrusa. Tinha a impressão de que ela estava acabando com o noivado deles, sem ao menos perceber.

- Vou ir atrás de Sasuke. – Naruto anunciou, ganhando a atenção dos olhos de Sakura ao pronunciar o nome do moreno. – Preciso falar come ele.

Assim que o rapaz desapareceu no topo da escada, os olhos da rosada se voltaram novamente para a janela, onde as folhas secas da arvores caiam sobre o jardim, que estava enfeitado por flores. O nó em sua garganta era tão forte, que a rosada chegava a perder o ar na tentativa frustrada de segurar suas lagrimas.

Nunca tinha sentido aquilo, mas com toda certeza não desejava aquele sentimento ruim para ninguém. Era algo que destruía o coração, como se estivesse o afogando em um mar de decepção.

Mas toda aquela tristeza não passou despercebida pelos olhos analisadores de Tsunade. A mulher já tinha percebido que Sakura estava triste, segurando algo muito forte em seu coração, prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

- Sakura, porque não sobe e descansa um pouco? Parece cansada. – Tsunade comentou, recebendo um olhar cheio de agradecimentos da rosada, que após assentir com a cabeça subiu pelas escadas.

O nó que estava em sua garganta ardia, e logo sua vista embaçou pelas lagrimas que a tanto segurava. Elas desciam pelas suas bochechas rosadas, enquanto a dor em seu peito apenas aumentava.

Levou as mãos até o local, apertando o tecido da blusa. Seu coração nunca doera tanto! Nunca chorara com tanto fervor. Nunca tivera vontade de gritar e mostrar para todos o quanto sofria. Mas porque aquilo a dominava justamente agora? O que ela sentia por Sasuke ao ponto de se sentir tão vazia apenas por ver que ele correspondia as expectativas da noiva? Porque ela se sentia traída? Não era ela a noiva de Sasuke, e sim Karin.

Suas pernas falharam, e a rosada teve que se apoiar em uma das paredes. Seu rosto ardia pelas lagrimas salgadas que desciam por ele, e em busca de proteção, ela abraçou seu próprio corpo. Como se aquilo fosse fazê-la parar de sofrer.

Foi quando ouviu múrmuros vindos de uma porta entre aberta. Seu nome estava no meio da conversa, então, movida pela curiosidade, a rosada se aproximou, enquanto enxugava o rosto que estava avermelhado.

Ela conhecia aquelas vozes másculas, que pareciam discutir sobre algo. Eram Naruto e Sasuke, que falavam no escritório. O loiro estava em pé, com os braços cruzados frente ao peitoral, os olhos fuzilavam o moreno.

- Como pode falar isso? – Naruto questionou irritado. A voz carregada de amargura. Sakura se aproximou da porta, espiando pela pequena flecha que estava aberta. – Está menina é especial. Ela é pura e bondosa.

- Não me importa. – Sasuke o interrompeu, batendo o punho contra a mesa de madeira. Uma veia saltava em sua testa, tamanha era a irritação. Após bagunçar os cabelos, o moreno suspirou, sem imaginar que era observado por lindos olhos verdes assustados. – Está menina apenas me causa problemas. É uma mendiga suja que não tem onde cair morta. – O coração da jovem rosada falhou uma batida, e por um momento a dor era tão absurda que não conseguiu respirar.

As lagrimas vieram novamente aos seus olhos, embaçando a imagem que tinha da face seria de Sasuke. Levou as mãos ao rosto, deixando um soluço baixo escapar por entre os lábios, que tremiam sem parar. Sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados, ou verificar se eles tinham a descoberto, ela saiu correndo pelos corredores. Inutilmente tentava secar as lagrimas que parecia não ter fim.

Só Deus sabia o quanto estava magoada. Não tinha acreditado muito nas palavras da ruiva, mas depois de constatar tais afrontas saindo por aqueles lábios finos, ela pode sentir novamente aquela dor, talvez mil vezes maior e mais profunda.

Saber que Sasuke apenas a mantinha ali por obrigação era vergonhoso. Ele apenas a tolerava por amor a Tsunade. Nada mais, nada menos! Não a queria ali, e agora afirmava que ela era um problema.

" _Até mesmo o homem a quem amo me despreza!_ " Pensou amargamente. E de repente as amizades que tinha conseguido não faziam mais sentido. Aquela alegria não era mais o suficiente para anestesiar a ferida que machucava seu coração.

Quando finalmente chegou em seu quarto, a rosada jogou-se em cima da cama, enrolando-se nos lençóis que _ele_ tinha comprado. Com o dinheiro dele, com o suor dele, com o trabalho dele. E se ele não a desejava ali, então porque ficar e usufruir das coisas dele? Sentiu-se tão ridícula por ainda estar dentro daquela casa.

Movida por esses pensamentos, ela se levantou rapidamente da cama, abraçando seu próprio corpo de uma forma que não tocasse em nada que o pertencia. Apenas pisava naquele chão por não possuir asas para voar. Assim, encolheu-se em um canto do quarto, voltando a chorar.

E dessa forma chorou horrores, na tentativa inútil de fazer toda aquela dor evaporar. Mas quanto mais chorava, mais tinha a certeza de que aquele sofrimento não iria passar. E se fosse para ficar em uma casa onde o próprio dono não a desejava, o melhor era partir.

.

.

.

.

.

O punho ergueu-se devagar, chocando-se três vezes contra a madeira rabiscada da porta. Usando as mãos que tremiam levemente, Sakura tentou secar as lagrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto sem nunca acabar, enquanto esperava que sua amiga atende-se a porta. Pode ouvir o som nítido de passos vagarosos e preguiçosos vindo em sua direção, até que finalmente o rosto sonolento de Aime apareceu, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos quase que ainda fechados. Aquela expressão tão cansada logo desapareceu quando a morena viu o estado em que Sakura se encontrava.

Mãos tremulas, olhos vermelhos e inchados, e lábios trêmulos dos quais saiam soluços de puro desgosto. Deu espaço para que sua amiga entrasse, abraçando-a com força assim que fechou a porta. Aime sentia que algo estava muito errado. Já tinha visto á rosada chorar varias vezes, queixando-se da vida que um dia levou, mas nunca chegou a vê-la tão abatida. Tão desolada. Tão triste e tão vazia. Essa imagem assustou-a mais do que deveria ou era de se esperar.

Buscando por consolo e ajuda, Sakura apertou ainda mais o abraço, agarrando a camisola fina da mulher. Após chorar horas e horas em seu quarto, a garota tivera tomado uma decisão, mas para isso, precisava da ajuda de Aime. Assim que todos foram embora, e provavelmente já estavam dormindo, a rosada saiu de seu quarto, esquivando-se pelos corredores, e foi em busca da casa onde Aime ficava, nos fundos da mansão, onde os empregados dormiam. Apenas não sabia como contar isso para a mulher, e apenas esperava que ela entendesse e ajuda-se.

- Aime... – Chamou em um murmuro rouco, afastando-se devagar dos braços acolhedores que tinham a acalmado. – Quero que me faça um favor... - E naquele momento, quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos, Aime sentiu um aperto no coração, como se previsse que algo ruim estava por vim. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu que precisava ajudar a amiga em o que quer que fosse, que a decisão dela poderia ser o mais certo a se fazer.

- Pode contar comigo. – Murmurou suavemente, exibindo um leve e triste sorriso, que incentivou a rosada a dizer o que tanto desejava. Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, descendo para o rosto, ela suspirou pesadamente, buscando a voz para que aquelas palavras saíssem.

- Quero que você chame a atenção dos guardas, para que eu possa fugir desta casa. – A morena ficou em silencio durante mínimos segundos, e logo sentou-se no sofá simples, observando cuidadosamente a rosada. Talvez, tentando descobrir sozinha o motivo por trás daquela decisão.

- E eu poderia saber o porque? – Perguntou lentamente, com os olhos fixos nos verde da rosada, os quais logo se encherão de lagrimas novamente. Desviando o olhar para qualquer ponto daquele cômodo, Sakura suspirou tristemente. Os olhos opacos e tristes pareciam estar sem vida.

- Ele me magôo... – A voz saiu embarcada pelas lagrimas que teimavam em querer descer pelas suas bochechas. Não fazia muito tempo que Aime conhecia a rosada, talvez tivesse se passado um mês desde o dia em que oficialmente se tornarão amigas, mas mesmo assim, ela já conhecia Sakura como ninguém mais, e era a única que tinha consciência do amor profunda que ela sentia pelo Uchiha.

- Não entendo porque o ama tanto. Sasuke é um homem tão arrogante e interesseiro, acha que sua fortuna pode comprar tudo aquilo que ele desejar. Você o conhece á tão pouco tempo, e mesmo assim é capaz de sentir um amor tão forte ao ponto de ficar por ai chorando? - Estava irritada, ao ponto de levantar-se do sofá como um furação, questionando a rosada rudemente. Mas logo a mulher se arrependeu de seu ato, quando a viu olhá-la com magoa e ressentimento.

Sakura simplesmente não conseguiria explicar. Apenas o amava! E por mais que todos vissem os defeitos dele, ela apenas conseguia enxergar suas qualidades, ou pelo menos, tentava se convencer de que existia uma desculpa para ele carregar todo aquele orgulho e ódio. Podia ser sim tão pouco tempo de convivência, julgando que nem ao menos sabia algo sobre ele, mas sentia que já tinha o visto em algum lugar, era como se o conhecesse á anos e mais anos.

- Eu não saberia explicar, e mesmo que tentasse, você não entenderia... – Após um suspiro cansado, Aime concordou com a cabeça, disposta a deixar aquele assunto de lado. Não queria magoar sua melhor amiga, e nem forçá-la a falar sobre algo que preferia guardar para si mesma.

Andando devagar até a rosada, a mulher de longos cabelos negros a agarrou em um abraço apertado, tentando mostrar a rosada que estava ali, e que a compreendia e a respeitava.

- Não se preocupe! Se é isto que você deseja, eu irei ajudá-la a fugir! – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Sakura, fazendo-a agradecer varias e varias vezes pela ajuda e compreensão.

Aime não sabia se estava fazendo o certo, e nem ao menos sabia se fugir iria ajudar sua amiga, apenas esperava que isso pelo menos a deixasse feliz, e a livrasse de toda aquela dor que a atormentava. Pelo menos daria metade de seu salário para ajudá-la, e anotaria o numero de seu celular em uma folha, para que caso precisasse, ela ligasse de um orelhão, tanto para desabafar, quanto para buscar por proteção, e assim que Sakura precisasse, ela estaria lá para ampará-la.


	7. Busca

**Título**:Privilégios Da Paixão

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: SasuSakuxSakuSasu

**Gêneros**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**:Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**:Poderia os privilégios da paixão alcançar um frio coração?

Não saber nada sobre sua família era triste. Sentia-se completamente sozinha e abandonada em um mundo cruel e difícil. Não tinha amigos, parentes ou um companheiro com quem contar. Sua vida limitava-se a um destino miserável, do qual ela realmente acreditou não conseguir fugir.  
Até que seu lindo anjo de cabelos radiantes como o sol e olhos docemente mel a salvou e a levou para uma casa grande e aconchegante, mas que carregava uma áurea incrivelmente triste. Ela só não imaginava que iria descobrir mais sobre sua amada família, e reencontrar um grande amor que estava esquecido em sua infância.

Sakura o conquistou com seu jeito meio tímido, inseguro, parecendo ser uma boneca de porcelana que ao mínimo toque poderia espatifar-se pelo chão, ela o salvou, e curou cada ferida de seu tão machucado coração. E só ela, com todo aquele amor que carregava no peito, poderia o mostrar os verdadeiros privilégios da paixão!

_._

_._

_Capítulo VII_

**Busca**

" _A culpa me atingiu de forma nunca vista, ao saber que ela tinha fugido por causa de meus atos impensados... "_

_._

_._

O chapéu de seda protegia o rosto delicado da mulher de olhos castanhos. Olhos opacos e tristes, que tinham perdido seu brilho de felicidade á muitos anos. A expressão era sofrida, mas mesmo assim ela não deixava de dar o seu melhor sorriso, apenas por ser boa de mais, e não querer fazer aquelas que a amavam sofrer por causa de suas dores.

Com elegância, a mulher levou a xícara de chá aos lábios, tomando um gole minúsculo da bebida, olhou para a menina a sua frente, sorrindo com doçura. _Mesmo que aquela alegria para sorrir não existisse_.

- Então querida? Porque está tão tristonha ultimamente? Percebi que anda abatida. – A garota de cabelos vermelhos suspirou, exibindo um sorriso forçado para sua mãe. – Algum problema com Sasuke-san? – Novamente a mulher questionou, procurando pelo motivo da tristeza da filha.

Mas Karin não a respondeu. Abaixou os olhos em tristeza, e logo depois levantou o rosto, sorrindo novamente – Não é nada, mamãe! Apenas estou me sentindo sozinha por Sasuke-kun estar muito ocupado no trabalho, e quase não tem tempo para mim. - Mas, Eiko como mãe da ruiva, sabia que ela estava mentindo. Por mais que lhe doesse admitir, Karin não era do tipo de mulher que cobrava carinho e atenção do marido, para ela, um cartão de credito já bastava. Mesmo que ela o amasse, _sempre_ preferia o dinheiro.

Karin era egoísta, e por mais que lhe doesse, Eiko nunca poderia fazer nada para mudá-la. Já tinha tentando por várias vezes dar conselhos para a jovem, mais a muito desistira, pois a mesma ao menos estava interessada em mudar.

Após um suspiro cansado, a mulher levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentada. Sua corrente de ouro deslizou por entre seus seios, espatifando-se no chão de madeira. O pingente em forma de coração que carregava se abriu, revelando os cacos de vidros que tivera quebrado no impacto. E a foto que estava ali dentro, era daquela que um dia tanto amou.

.

.

.

.

.

A loira andava tranquilamente pelos corredores da grande casa, estava feliz por ter visto seu querido filho da noite anterior, e muito satisfeita por ver que ele e Hinta se deram bem com a rosada. Era bom para a menina ter uma companhia alegre como a daqueles dois.

Entre tanto, algo estava preocupando Tsunade, apesar de ver o sorriso no rosto da garota, percebeu que ela ficou triste de repente, sem um motivo aparente para aquela mudança de humor. Quando Naruto e Hinata foram embora, ela tentou ir atrás de Sakura. Bateu muitas vezes no quarto dela, mas a mesma parecia já estar dormindo, então, deixou aquilo de lado e foi dormir.

Seu lado materno a chamou, e logo seu coração doeu, como se soubesse que algo ruim iria acontecer, ou como se estivesse tentando fazê-la se acostumar com aquela dor. Como se a preparasse para algo doloroso e triste.

O medo dilacerante que a invadia tomou conta de seus movimentos, e sem perceber, Tsunade apressou seus passos. Precisava ver a rosada, e certifica-se de que ela realmente estava bem e a salvo. Abriu a porta do quarto da garota com força e rapidez, encontrando a cama perfeitamente arrumada.

Não sabia porque, mas aquilo encheu seus olhos de lágrimas, um soluço sofrido saiu por entre seus lábios, e em desespero, a mulher correu para encontrar Aime. Precisava saber o porque da rosada não ter dormido em casa, e apenas a amiga da mesma poderia responder.

Aquela sensação era tão estranha. A loira queria acreditar que tudo estava bem com sua querida Sakura, mas o aperto e a angustia que dominava seu coração não a deixava acreditar naquela hipótese. Aquela menina era especial para ela, á mulher sentia a necessidade de protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Não queria que ela sofresse, e jurou que nunca permitiria que a rosada voltasse a passar fome.

Tinha quebrado sua promessa, e falhado miseravelmente. Sabia que estava indo atrás de Aime apenas para confirmar aquilo que já era o obvio. E a única palavra que rondava sua cabeça, era Porque?

Porque ela tinha ido embora. Porque tinha desaparecido? Era apenas isso que queria descobrir. Qual era o motivo para aquela ação tão precipitada. Tivera a magoado, ou não dera atenção suficiente a jovem? Eram tantas dúvidas, tantos porquês, que sua cabeça já latejava de dor. Apenas rezava para que nada de mal acontecesse á menina.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke estava em seu escritório sentado na poltrona de couro, ele bebericava um pouco de Whisky enquanto seus pensamentos rondavam a mil por hora. Não conseguira dormir direito na noite passada, e tudo graças a uma certa moça de compridos cabelos rosados.

Após retirar-se da mesa no meio do jantar, Karin o levou para o quarto, e novamente tentara fazer sua cabeça, pedindo dinheiro enquanto tentava algo a mais com o mesmo. Claro que o moreno negou, já que não poderia deixar sua família sozinha enquanto se aventura em prazeres com a mulher. Karin, irritada e amargurada como era, insultou a rosada, e colocou toda a culpa sobre a menina. Ainda ousou dizer que já tinha percebido a forma como ele olhava para ela, e que não era tola aquele ponto. Ameaçou também fazer o maior escândalo caso ele a traísse, colocando seu nome na lama.

Claro que Sasuke não estava muito preocupado com isso. Ele já sabia lidar com Karin, aquele era o menor de seus problemas. O que realmente estava o deixando louco era Sakura. Em um ataque de fúria, o moreno acabou por ofender a jovem, claro que não esperava que ela estivesse atrás da porta, escutando a conversa que mantinha com seu irmão. Logo as palavras saíram, ele se arrependeu, pois ouviu o soluço dela, e quando olhou para porta, observou perplexo os fios róseos que logo desapareceram.

Ele não queria ter dito aquilo, e agora se arrependia. Não gostava de pensar que tivera destruído o dia perfeito dela. Era simplesmente incrível como Naruto tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas sorrirem, enquanto que ele as fazia chorar. Após um suspiro cansado, o moreno bagunçou os cabelos, apertou o copo de vidro entre suas mãos, enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas.

Era inútil! Sasuke não era bom com desculpas, e por mais que gastasse todo o seu tempo pensando e repensando em uma forma agradável de ó fazer, ele não conseguiria. Talvez tivesse esquecido como fazia aquilo, mas a verdade era que o moreno carregava muito orgulho nas costas. Para ele, era um desafio impossível.

Abriu os olhos negros quando ouviu passos rápidos vindo em direção ao seu escritório. A porta foi aberta com brutalidade, revelando uma Tsunade agitada e nervosa. A loira observou o moreno por alguns segundos, tentando controlar as lagrimas compulsivas que desciam por seu rosto.

- Sakura fugiu... Eu a procurei em cada canto da casa, mas não á encontrei... – Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se em surpresa. Por culpa de suas palavras incoerentes, a garota tinha fugido, e sabe-se lá o que poderia estar passando.

Tão rápido levantou-se, o moreno abraçou a mulher com força, apertando-a entre seus braços. – Tudo vai ficar bem... – Ele murmurou, talvez tentando acreditar nas palavras que citava. A culpa o dominava, puxando-o para uma dor que á tempos não sentia.

- Porque ela foi embora? Eu não entendo, se pelo menos tivesse falado comigo antes... – A mulher questionava em meio aos soluços de desgosto.

- Eu vou procura-la! – O Uchiha falou, enquanto pegava as chaves de seu carro. Achá-la e se desculpar era o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de tanto fazê-la sofrer.

.

.

.

.

.

Eiko agachou-se para pegar seu precioso pingente. Com cuidado, ela catou os cacos pequenos de vidro, e o principal, a foto da menina que um dia trouxe tanta alegria para aquela casa.

- Minha pequena florzinha... – Sussurrou, passando as unhas brancas sobre o rosto pequenino e infantil, que exibia um sorriso cheio de alegria. Os olhinhos pequenos e redondos, que carregavam bondade e carinho. As lagrimas inundaram seus olhos ao se lembrar das boas lembranças que guardava da menina. A dor que abateu seu coração foi tanta, que a mulher sentiu um bolo duro de amargura se acumular na garganta.

Queria gritar até não ter mais voz. Queria se enfiar em seu quarto e nunca mais sair de lá. Queria apenas ficar sempre e para sempre agarrada ás roupas de sua querida filha, enquanto observava cada foto que tinha guardada da menina. Karin aproximou-se da mulher, percebendo que suas costas se mexiam, enquanto soluços baixos e tristes saiam por entre seus lábios, ajoelhou-se perto dela, depositando sua mão sobre o ombro fino.

Faria qualquer coisa para fazer o sofrimento da mãe passar. Mas nunca, traria aquela que invejava de volta. Jamais seria capaz de trazer a filha que ela tanto amava. Seu orgulho e sua arrogância sempre falavam mais alto que seu coração. Karin queria a mulher apenas para si. O carinho, a atenção, o amor de Eiko deveriam ser apenas seus, e ela nunca permitiria dividir aquilo com mais ninguém.

- Vou para o meu quarto, querida. Amanhã eu falo com você... – Antes que a ruiva pudesse protestar Eiko já tinha se levantado, correndo da forma que podia para seu quarto. Seu refugio! Onde ela se trancava unicamente para sofrer.

Preocupada com a saúde da mãe, Karin correu atrás de Eiko, mas antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, a mesma já tinha sido fechada em um baque estrondoso. A mulher de olhos castanhos claros subiu em sua própria cama. Tocou seu rosto levemente, sentindo algo gelado tocar seus dedos. Ela ainda chorava, muito intensamente. Por anos derramara aquela dor todas as noites, mas mesmo assim ainda restara a tristeza de perder alguém amado. Alguém especial. Que nunca será substituído.

Encolheu-se na cama, agarrando os travesseiros que estavam ao seu alcance. Foi quando a voz rachada da filha se pronunciou. – Mamãe, porque a senhora não aproveita este dia lindo? Trancar-se no quarto e chorar não irá trazê-la de volta. – Eiko sabia disso! Sabia como ninguém que chorar não iria trazer sua menina de volta. Após anos chorando, o tempo passando, e nada mudava. Nem a dor da perda, muito menos a tristeza que acabava com seu coração materno, e muito menos sua filha voltou.

- Eu sei disso... – Murmurou fracamente, apertando o lençol branco entre seus dedos. – Sei melhor do que ninguém. Mas, de que adianta sair, se não vejo nada de bonito no dia? Sem ela, é a mesma coisa de estar morta. Todo o meu mundo perdeu sua cor... – Aos poucos, ouviu os passos da garota se afastar, deixando claro que não iria mais insistir.

Eiko apenas pode fechar os olhos com força, esperando que seu marido chegasse, e assim, pudesse lhe fazer companhia. Lhe beijar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

.

.

.

.

.

- Droga... – A jovem de cabelos rosados murmurou, tentando mais uma vez ler as letras pequenas. Era inútil! Tudo era tão confuso para ela. Nada fazia sentindo. Aquelas letras pareciam enigmas para si, que não conseguia decifrá-las. Fazia horas que estava sentada naquele banco, apenas observando o espaço onde provavelmente teria o preço e o endereço dos apartamentos em promoção que ela queria. Pelo menos, era nesta matéria que ela gostaria de estar, pois não tinha a mínima certeza que estava no lugar correto. Após um suspiro cansado, a garota deixou o jornal sobre o banco de madeira da praça.

Já estava anoitecendo, e o escuro do qual tanto tinha medo já começava a dominar as ruas. Sentiu algo molhado cair sobre seu nariz, e outra vez sobre seu braço, e depois sobre seu ombro. Quando levantou o rosto, viu que começava a chover, e que provavelmente iria ficar cada vez mais forte.

A chuva já começava a banhar seu corpo, escorrendo pelo seu rosto. A agua estava gelada, e tentando se aquecer, Sakura abraçou o próprio corpo, apreçando seus passos. Precisava encontrar um local para se abrigar, pelo menos até a chuva passar.

Em um ato de descuido, a rosada acabou por tropeçar em uma calçada. Seu corpo chocou-se contra uma poça de agua, molhando-a mais ainda, além de melar seus cabelos rosados com a sujeira que tinha naquelas ruas. Com um pouco de dificuldade a garota se levantou do chão, seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas ao sentir seu joelho arder.

- Droga... – Murmurou novamente com a voz rachada pelo choro que lhe subia pela garganta. Estava numa rua escura, sozinha, com frio, e com um machucado no joelho. Sentia-se triste e culpada por ter abandonado Tsunade, sem nem ao menos ter se despedido da mulher. Mas infelizmente, não poderia ficar naquela casa sabendo que o moreno falava aquelas coisas a seu respeito. Seu orgulho falava mais alto.

Ao lembrar-se do rosto do homem, as lagrimas vieram novamente em seus olhos, descendo rapidamente pela sua bochecha, misturando-se a agua gélida de chuva. Sakura podia ouvir a zoada incomoda que as gotas de agua faziam ao tocar o telhado das casas. Um som barulhento, que fazia se sentir desprotegida.

Desesperada e com medo, a rosada começou a vasculhar os bolsos de seu casaco, em busca do papel com o numero que Aime tivera lhe dado. Suas mãos tremeram por não o encontrar em lugar algum, e quando direcionou seu olhar para o chão, pode ver o pequeno papel branco sendo levado pela agua da chuva, totalmente molhado e borrado.

Um soluço escapou por entre seus lábios, e Sakura, aos prantos, levou suas mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o enquanto chorava. Fugir, naquele instante não parecia ter sido uma ideia muito inteligente. Saber que nem ao menos poderia ligar para Aime pedindo por ajuda fez seu frágil coração se apertar fortemente.

O frio castigava sua pele exposta, então, tentando continuar sua busca por um abrigo para a chuva, a rosada se levantou, secando suas lagrimas com as costas das mãos. Mas, assim que deu seu primeiro passo, a garota sentiu uma mão forte segurar seu pulso, fazendo-a virar-se assustada com o toque inesperado.

.

.

.

.

.

Aime realmente estava triste. Naquele momento, a culpa a dominava por ter distraído os guardas para sua melhor amiga fugir. Perguntava-se que tipo de amigo iria permitir que uma moça indefesa vaga-se pelas ruas sozinha.

Após terminar de mexer o chá, a morena caminhou pela grande mansão, carregando uma xicara branca sobre a bandeja, acompanhado de um delicado bule que carregava o chá. Estava se segurando para não chorar e gritar o quanto estava sofrendo. Nada era igual sem á doce Sakura naquela casa. Sentia falta do sorriso gentil da moça, e da voz delicada que a acompanhava enquanto preparava o almoço. Realmente sentia muita saudade da rosada.

Quando alcançou o extenso corredor, Aime pode ouvir os soluços e os gritos de sua senhora Tsunade. Ver a mulher sofrer daquela forma apenas a fazia sentir-se ainda mais culpada. Ela sabia muito bem o tamanho da dor que esmagava seu coração ao se perder uma pessoa amada e especial.

Bateu na porta com delicadeza, e logo uma bela moça de olhos perolados a abriu, dando passagem para que Aime passasse. Após colocar a bandeja sobre uma cômoda, a morena realmente tentou sorrir, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Estava mais que evidente que Aime também sofria, por mais que tentasse esconder. – Trouce seu chá, Tsunade-sama! – Sua voz saiu o mais doce que conseguia, mas mesmo assim, ainda era possível perceber o toque de amargura.

Tsunade ao menos olhou para a jovem que acabara de chegar, apenas observava o celular que estava sobre seu colo, com os olhos vermelho e o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Aguardava com grande esperança por um telefonema, cujo iria dizer que sua amada Sakura estava a salvo.

Pelo menos era nisso que a mulher queria acreditar!

- Tsunade... Tome este chá! Irá te fazer bem. – Hinata, carinhosamente encheu a xicara com o liquido quase que transparente, com uma cor levemente amarelada. Após assoprar o local, fazendo a fumaça espalhar o aroma pelo quarto, ela a ofereceu para Tsunade.

- Eu não quero esse chá... Eu quero Sakura aqui. – Murmurou virando o rosto para o lado contrário da xicara. Hinata apenas pode suspirar inconformada, colocando o objeto sobre a bandeja e sentando-se sobre a cama, depositando as mãos sobre as pernas da mulher.

- Tsunade... o chá irá ajudar você a se acalmar, e quem sabe até dormir um pouco. Não precisa se preocupar com Sakura, Naruto-kun e Sasuke-san logo iram a achar. Confie em mim! – A loira observou os olhos perolados da nora. Transmitiam uma certeza nunca antes vista.

Hinata pegou novamente a xicara de chá, oferecendo a Tsunade com delicadeza, após assentir levemente, a loira pegou o objeto, saboreando em curtas doses o chá quentinho que Aime tinha preparado.

Tsunade convenceu-se de que apenas precisava relaxar e acreditar em seus filhos. Guardando esperanças de que Sakura logo iria adentrar pela grande porta da mansão, carregando um enorme sorriso no rosto. Entrar em desespero não iria ajudar na situação, e chorar não iria trazer a menina de volta. Queria ir ajudar nas buscas, mas infelizmente Hinata a proibira, dizendo que a mulher não estava em um bom estado emocional para sair pela cidade.

Mesmo bebendo o chá, Tsunade mantinha seu olhar fixo no celular que estava em seu colo, preparada para o momento em que ele iria cantarolar. Aime sentiu-se péssima! Ver o sofrimento da mulher de perto apenas fazia seu coração se apertar ainda mais. Tivera tentando durante todo o dia não chorar, mas incapaz de segurar por mais tempo toda aquela angustia, a mulher deixou que uma fina lágrima escorresse pela sua bochecha.

Tentando secar as lagrimas que viam em seguida, Aime passou a mão pelo rosto, saindo do quarto o mais rápido que podia. Não queria chorar na frente de sua senhora, pois tivera sido ela que tinha a ensinado a ser forte. Correndo o mais rápido que conseguia, a morena finalmente chegou a cozinha da mansão, encostando-se no grande balcão de mármore.

Sua dor descia pelos olhos, enquanto ela tentava se controlar, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por não poder controlar a culpa que a dominava. Suas costas desciam e subiam freneticamente, enquanto seus soluços ecoavam pela cozinha. A jovem empregada sentiu que não tinha cumprido sua promessa em ser uma boa amiga, como sua avó tivera a ensinado.

.

.

.

.

.

O braço forte que agarrava seu pulso marcava a pele branca e sedosa. Sakura entrou em desespero quando o homem que não reconhecia sorriu de uma forma estranha, como se a deseja-se. Tendo planos para a linda rosada.

As lagrimas desciam fortemente pelo seu rosto, enquanto puxava com desespero o braço magro, tentando livrar-se das garras grotescas do homem. Mas ele era muito mais forte que a rosada, e com apenas um forte puxão fez com que a mesma caísse no chão, engolindo um pouco da agua que se formara em uma poça.

- Solte-me! – Gritou quando ele começou a arrastá-la, fazendo o rosto de Sakura roçar no asfalto, causando leves arranhões. O homem de cabelos castanhos a ergueu do chão, pegando-a pela cintura enquanto impulsionava seu corpo contra o da garota. Sakura gemeu de dor quando suas costas bateram contra a parede, causando ainda mais lagrimas em seus olhos verdes.

A jovem rosada nunca imaginou que aquilo aconteceria novamente com seu corpo. Sofrera tanto quando aqueles homens nojentos a pegavam e brincavam com ela. Usando seu corpo sem sua permissão. Presenciar aquilo novamente fazia seu coração doer, e seu corpo implorar para que não fosse tocado novamente.

Quando o homem passou suas mãos pelas suas coxas, Sakura tentou o arranhar, mexendo-se da forma que podia embaixo do corpo pesado do homem.

- Não se atreva a tocar em mim! – Gritou com a voz chorosa, conseguindo arranhar com as unhas a bochecha do rapaz. Ele a soltou, levando as mãos até o corte que sangrava levemente, e a rosada aproveitou este momento para fugir.

- Volte aqui sua vadia! – Ele rosnou, pegando o pulso da rosada antes que ela se distancia-se dele. Apertou o local com força, fazendo-a gritar de dor, puxando-a com violência. O corpo magro de Sakura chocou-se contra a parede.

Suas costas doíam, e quase não conseguia respirar. Simplesmente não tinha mais forças para lutar. Não queria que ele usa-se seu corpo, não queria sentir novamente aquela sensação horrenda. Mas seu corpo estava pesado, dolorido. Sakura não conseguia se mexer.

Ele a pegou pelo braço novamente, arrastando-a para um beco estreito e escuro, onde ninguém iria os ver. Com brutalidade, o homem a jogou no chão, abaixando-se para rasgar seu casaco e sua blusa, deixando o sutiã branco a mostra. Ele era forte, e a rosada teve certeza de que não iria conseguir fugir novamente dele, então, pôs-se a gritar. Pedindo por socorro e rezando para que alguém passasse perto daquele beco.

- Cale sua boca! – Ele rosnou dando um tapa na cara da rosada, logo depois colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a boca da mesma. Pressionando o corpo sobre o da garota, o mesmo a impediu que ela continuasse a se remexer. Ele era tão pesado, que Sakura sentiu a falta de ar a invadir, tendo sua boca e metade de seu nariz coberto.

As mãos do homem passearam pelos ombros da rosada, descendo para o sutiã, o qual ele rasgou com um puxão forte. Mas Sakura já não estava mais bem! Depois de tanto lutar, todas as suas forças se esgotaram, ela não conseguia se mexer, e respirar estava ficando mais difícil a cada segundo que se passava. Tudo girava sem parar, e as latas de lixo que ali estavam começavam a virar borrões acinzentados.

Ela não mais sabia o que o homem estava fazendo, mas sentia ele passar suas mãos por seu corpo, enquanto a elogiava com palavras vulgares. A ferida em seu joelho ardia, e seu pulso latejava. Mesmo estando tão absurda, Sakura fez uma careta quando o homem tocou sua intimidade por cima da calcinha. As mãos dele mexerem-se para retirar a peça de roupa, mas antes que conseguisse, o homem foi arrancado de cima do corpo da rosada, fazendo a mesma respirar desesperadamente em busca de ar.


	8. Desculpas

**Título**:Privilégios Da Paixão

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: Sasuke/Sakura

**Gêneros**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**: Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**: Amor, carinho, amigos. Encontrar sua família, deparar-se com o homem perfeito, era tudo o que Sakura mais desejava possuir. Ela daria tudo de si, para sentir aquela sensação mesmo que por um segundo. Para ter uma casa e chama-la de sua.  
Os anos tinham a machucado muito, mais do que era possível entender. E mesmo assim, quando Tsunade a levou para sua casa, acendeu em seu olhar a chama de todas aquelas esperanças.

Ela só não sabia, que existia alguém que necessitava dela para que sua vida tivesse significado. Alguém que precisa dela para conhecer os verdadeiros privilégios da paixão.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Capítulo VIII_

**Desculpas**

_"Quando meu olhar cruzou com aquelas grandes jades verdes assustadas, eu pude perceber o quão idiota tinha sido..."_

Tsunade finalmente dormia, enquanto que Hinata velava o sono da mulher, com os olhos fixos em sua expressão, massageando suas mãos delicadas. Era bom ver que pelo menos a loira estava mais calma, e rezava para que quando a mesma acordasse a rosada já estivesse ali, sã e salva para lhe abraçar.

Mas então, porque sua esperança ficava mais fraca a cada minuto que aquele celular passava sem tocar? Apenas silencioso, como se debochasse de si, esfregando lhe na cara que nada estava bem, e que nunca ficaria.

Aime estava ali ao seu lado, tentando secar as lagrimas que á todo momento viam em seus olhos. Por mais que tentasse parecer normal, ela não conseguia esconder a angustia que lhe abatia. Hinata tinha percebido o estado da garota, mas achou melhor não lhe fazer perguntas. Estava mais que claro que a mesma sentia-se culpado, pois ela mesma tinha dito a Tsunade tudo o que aconteceu na noite de ontem.

Após um suspiro exausto, a morena de olhos incrivelmente perolados levantou-se da cama, avisando a Aime que iria para a cozinha beber um pouco de agua. A moça apenas concordou, sentando-se ao lado de Tsunade, enquanto ajeitava as cobertas sobre o corpo magro da loira.

Hinata estava aos cacos. Mal tinha se alimentado, e a tensão que carregava seus músculos a fazia sentir-se inquieta. Encostou-se a parede, respirando profundamente. Mas o que aquela menina tinha na cabeça? Porque tinha fugido daquela forma? Tudo por meras palavras? Não sabia que era extremamente perigoso andar por ai sozinha?

– Espero que esteja tudo bem... – Foi o que murmurou, voltando a andar pelo corredor daquela grande casa. Quando chegou ao topo da escada, pode observar Karin e Naruto conversarem na sala, a ruiva parecia estar um pouco surpresa, pois não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, já que tinha passado os últimos dois dias na casa de sua mãe.

– E onde está Sasuke? – A mulher questionou. Torcia para que o loiro não dissesse que ele estava por ai atrás da rosada, pois isso era a ultima coisa que gostaria de ouvir. Não amava Sasuke! Pelo menos, não da forma que amava antigamente, mas saber que seu noivo estava procurando uma mulher que não era ela a fazia sentir-se traída.

– Ainda está na rua atrás da Sakura-chan! Ele disse que não iria voltar enquanto não a encontrasse. – O loiro suspirou exausto, levando seu olhar para a escada, encontrando sua esposa o observando com olhos incrivelmente carinhosos. – Hinata-chan! – Exclamou alegremente, correndo em direção á mulher que amava.

Tudo o que mais queria era relaxar nos braços acolhedores dela, e ouvir sua voz cintilante dizer que tudo estava bem. Por ser muito nervoso e sempre se preocupar excessivamente com os problemas, Naruto acabava recorrendo a sua esposa, que sempre era calma e dócil. – Ainda não encontrou Sakura? – Ela questionou carinhosamente, com medo de que a resposta dele fosse negativa. Tsunade logo acordaria, e Hinata não sabia o que iria dizer a mulher quando a mesma percebesse que já iria fazer um dia que a rosada estava desaparecida.

– Sasuke continuou a procura-la e me mandou voltar para cuidar de Tsunade, mas... – Naruto abaixou os olhos azuis em tristeza, pegando as mãos pequenas e delicadas da morena entre as suas. – Não conseguimos encontrar nem um rastro dela! – Ao ouvir aquelas palavras os olhos avermelhados de Karin quase que se encheram de lagrimas. Será que _ela_ novamente iria sair de sua vida?

Aime apareceu por detrás de Hinata, sua expressão não era das melhores. Mal sua senhora tinha adormecido, e já estava gritando novamente por aquela que tanto se preocupava. Apenas não sabia o que dizer para acalmá-la.

– Hinata-sama... – Chamou em um fio de voz, secando uma fina lagrima que novamente lhe descia pela bochecha. – Ela já despertou...

.

.

.

.

.

Desesperadamente a rosada respirava, puxando a quantidade de ar que precisava para acalmar seus pulmões que até aquele momento ainda doíam um pouco. Tudo rodava ao seu redor, e apenas podia ouvir uma voz raivosa que gritava, e alguns sons de pancadas violentas. Não conseguia levantar-se e correr dali, e muito menos seus olhos se atreviam a ver a figura de seu salvador.

Tinha tanta vergonha do estado em que se encontrava! Machucada e seminua, largada de qualquer jeito em um chão gélido, melada pela sujeira do local. Sentia-se tão imunda! Porque não tinha lutado mais para impedir que aquele homem a tocasse? Cada minúscula parte de seu corpo desejava um banho, e sua mente almejava esquecer todas aquelas imagens. Então porque não conseguia? Porque o cheiro imundo daquele homem ainda estava em seu corpo?

As lagrimas começaram a descer por suas bochechas, ela podia as sentir! Gélidas e salgadas, carregando toda a vergonha que sentia em ter sido humilhada daquela forma. Assustada e ainda abalada, Sakura encolheu-se em posição fetal no chão gélido do beco, tremendo dos pés á cabeça. Estava com muito frio, pois não tinha praticamente nada cobrindo seu corpo, apenas a calcinha fina que o homem quase arrancara de seu corpo.

Sua cabeça girava, e o vento gélido trazia a frieza e o cheiro da chuva, agora fraca. Quando uma pontada de dor atingiu sua nuca, um flash de lembranças atingiram suas memorias. Tudo ainda era um pouco desfocado, mas ela podia ver o queixo largo do homem, enquanto as mexas negras balançavam-se vagarosamente. A expressão era fria, e ele não exibia um sorriso acolhedor, mas mesmo assim, parecia querer a ajudar.

– _Tudo bem?_ – Duas vozes grossas se misturaram, e quando Sakura piscou, a imagem do homem tivera sido substituída por outra. Eram quase que idênticos, mas mesmo assim tinham suas diferenças. A expressão fria não mais predominava em seu rosto, e o queixo tinha ficado um pouco mais fino. A pele era pálida, e os cabelos ainda mais negros, encharcados pela agua da chuva.

Quando Sakura reconheceu aqueles olhos negros como a noite, a mesma encolheu-se ainda mais, tentando cobrir os seios, colocando as mãos tremulas e pálidas sobre o local. Sasuke pareceu entender, pois devagar retirou o paletó azul marinho que trajava, deixando exposta a camisa branca de linho.

Com um carinho que Sakura realmente pensou que ele não possuía, o mesmo depositou a peça de roupa sobre os ombros da mulher, fazendo-a agarrar o objeto contra o corpo. Naquele momento, a rosada pode sentir o calor que estava impregnado na roupa a aquecer de uma forma reconfortante.

Sakura cruzou seus olhar com os olhos ônix do homem que tivera a salvado, apertando o paletó entre os finos dedos. Ele a observava fixamente, e naquele momento, quando pode ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes tão opacos e assustados, o mesmo se deu conta do grande erro que tinha cometido.

Como pudera falar algo tão horrível sobre uma criatura tão inocente e adorável. Ela era tão frágil e delicada, que o moreno sentia um enorme desejo de protege-la. E quando viu aquele ser desprezível tentar abusar daquele corpo tão pequeno, a raiva lhe subiu a cabeça, e sem ao menos pensar, Sasuke tinha agredido o homem de varias maneiras, sem deixa-lo ao menos ter a chance de revidar.

Levantando a mão lentamente, o moreno tentou tocar o rosto assustado de Sakura. Mas á mesma recuo, com medo do que ele poderia lhe fazer. As cenas de minutos atrás ainda estavam vividas demais em suas memorias, e aquilo apenas a fez começar a tremer novamente. Agora, por causa do medo devastador que voltava a lhe atingir.

– Tudo bem Sakura! Eu não irei te fazer mal, apenas quero lhe ajudar... – A voz de Sasuke saiu tão calma, que por alguns minutos a rosada pensou que ele realmente se importava com seu bem estar. Seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas, e então, em prantos a garota se jogou em seus braços, escondendo o rosto sobre a camisa do moreno.

Sasuke ajeitou o paletó que estava sobre os ombros da rosada, acolheu-a em seus braços, tirando-a daquele beco imundo. Podia sentir as lagrimas gélidas da garota tocarem sua pele, e naquele momento a culpa o atingiu como nunca antes. Talvez, se não tivesse a ofendido daquela forma, a mesma não teria precisado passar por aquela situação tão marcante.

Sasuke sabia a realidade das garotas jovens que viviam abandonadas pelas ruas. Mas pensar que aquilo já tinha acontecido várias vezes com a rosada o fez ter vontade de voltar e bater ainda mais naquele homem. Não só nele, como qualquer outro que tivera tido a oportunidade de abusar daquele ser.

Delicadamente, o moreno a depositou no banco do carona de seu carro, ajeitando-a no local para logo depois colocar-lhe o cinto de segurança. Mas Sakura não queria se afastar nem por um minuto do moreno. Segurou-lhe a mão antes que o mesmo se afastasse, apertando-a com certa força, desesperada por aquilo que temia.

A pele da garota estava gelada. _Gelada até demais!_ Sasuke pensou. Deveria leva-la imediatamente para casa! Precisava aquecê-la o mais rápido possível, pois temia pela saúde da rosada.

A chuva ainda caia sobre sua cabeça, mas o moreno parecia não se importar! Olhando profundamente em seus olhos, ele acariciou as mãos delicadas, só então percebendo a grande mancha roxa que marcava o pulso fino. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter chegado antes, e novamente desejou matar o verme que tanto a tinha feito sofrer.

Após respirar fundo com os olhos ainda fixos no hematoma da rosada. Ele finalmente se pronunciou – Preciso leva-la para casa e cuidar de seus ferimentos, mas não posso fazer isso se você não me deixar conduzir o carro... – Com carinho, o mesmo acariciou a mancha, percebendo que a rosada fizera uma careta de dor. – Prometo que nunca mais deixarei você passar por isso!

Os olhos verdes continuavam o observava com surpresa. Nunca imaginou ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Uchiha Sasuke, mas naquele momento sentiu-se protegida. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras cogitou a ideia de que ele realmente se importava consigo. Se ele estivesse do seu lado, não temeria mais nada.

_"Está menina apenas me causa problemas. É uma mendiga suja que não tem onde cair morta."_

Os olhos verdes continuavam a observá-lo, mas agora cheios de magoa ao lembrar-se das palavras que tanto desejava esquecer. Porque ele fingia se importar, se por trás a achava um estorvo? Foi quando percebeu o quanto estava o atrapalhando.

Cheia de remorso a garota soltou a mão de Sasuke, abraçando o próprio corpo enquanto soluçava, tentando parar a todo custo o choro que lhe subia pela garganta. Sasuke podia imaginar o que tanto afligia a garota, mas não disse sequer uma palavra, pois não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como lhe pedir perdão por todas aquelas palavras. Não sabia como lhe pedir perdão por não ter chegado a tempo para impedir que aquele homem a tocasse.

Então em silencio o moreno fechou a porta do carro, correndo na chuva para sentar-se no lado do motorista. Olhou uma última vez para a garota que estava ao seu lado, antes de pegar seu celular no pequeno espaço que tinha entre os dois bancos.

Sakura apenas observava com um olhar triste as gotas cristalinas da chuva que batiam contra o vidro transparente do carro. Cada minúscula parte de seu corpo sentia os colapsos do frio, enquanto que seus lábios tremiam e estavam levemente roxos. Aos poucos foi encolhendo-se mais e mais no banco do carro, sem em nenhum momento olhar para o moreno que estava ao seu lado.

Sasuke falava ao celular com Naruto, explicando a situação e pedindo para que o loiro tentasse acalmar Tsunade. Logo estaria chegando com Sakura, e não gostaria que a loira ficasse ainda mais preocupada ao ver o estado da menina.

– Faça tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance, Naruto. Experimente dar um calmante para ela! – Após se despedir, o moreno desligou o pequeno aparelho, colocando-o no mesmo lugar que estava á minutos atrás. Pelo canto do olho, ele observou as costas da menina que subiam e desciam devagar.

Ela era tão inocente. Tão insegura. Foi tão judiada pela vida! Sasuke sentia a necessidade de dar-lhe pelo menos uma explicação, mas por mais que pensasse não encontrava a forma correta de fazê-lo, ou até mesmo a mais fácil. Após um suspiro cansado, ele decidiu-se de que aquela era a melhor hora. Não poderia adiar mais aquilo e deixar a pobre menina remoendo-se em magoa.

– Sakura... – Ele chamou por seu nome bem baixinho, com os dedos sobre a chave prata do carro. Pode observar as costas finas da mulher remexer por baixo do paletó, para logo depois o observar pelo canto do olho. Naquele momento seus olhos mostravam todo o remorso que sentia. – Eu sei que você fugiu por mi... – Ele parou ali mesmo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negação. Não, aquela não era a forma de se desculpar.

Então, após um suspiro profundo, ele voltou a tentar. – Me desculpe por ter falado tais palavras sobre você. Eu estava estressado e não consegui pensar direito. Você não é um fardo para mim, porque se Tsunade te ama e te acolhe, eu também te acolherei. Só peço que não guarde mais tal indelicadeza minha em suas lembranças. – Sasuke colocou o cinto de segurança lentamente, abaixando a cabeça para que a franja negra lhe cobrisse os olhos. Não acreditava que tinha conseguido se desculpar, mas naquele momento um grande peso pareceu sair de cima de suas costas. – Sinto muito... – Foi o que sussurrou antes de dar partida no elegante carro.

Os grandes olhos verdes da rosada ainda o observavam. Ela ao menos sabia o que deveria dizer! Ainda estava em choque pelas palavras que ele acabara de pronunciar. Nunca imaginou que o Uchiha fosse se dar ao trabalho de pedir desculpas, muito menos cogitara a ideia de que aquele incidente pesava-lhe na consciência.

Não pôde impedir a pequena lágrima de emoção que percorreu sua bochecha, espalhando-se em seus lábios finos. No final das contas, ele não era tão frio quanto aparentava ser. Algo dentro dele ainda estava vivo, lutando para se libertar e bater profundamente. Sakura sabia daquilo, e não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso doce que lhe preencheu os lábios finos.

– Obrigada... Sasuke-kun! – Sakura acomodou-se melhor, dando um leve suspiro ao finalmente sentir-se em paz. Sasuke a olhou após escutar a forma como seu nome foi pronunciado, mas ela já estava com os olhos fechados, e dormia profundamente, exibindo um pequeno e carinhoso sorriso. O moreno parou o carro no acostamento, observando fixamente a figura feminina. Apesar de ter expressões de mulher, a rosada carregava a inocência e doçura de uma criança.

Sentia-se tão bem em saber que ela não guardava mais magoa. Era como se finalmente tivesse se libertado da culpa que o atormentara durante aqueles dois dias. Aquele doce sorriso lhe deixava feliz e satisfeito.

_É o mesmo sorriso que ela deu para Naruto e Hinata! _– Bom, não era exatamente o mesmo, mas transmitia a mesma energia que aquele lindo sorriso dado numa tarde maravilhosa e repleta de felicidade e nova amizades.

Mesmo sem perceber, Sasuke deixou seus lábios curvarem-se levemente. Então, pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos o moreno teve a certeza de que fez aquilo que era correto!

* * *

Oiii! Bem, o motivo da demora dessa vez, foi a seguinte: No máximo três pessoas comentam me incentivando a continuar, por isso, pensei que seria mais prático se elas acompanhassem pelo Nyah mesmo, pra eu não ter o trabalho de ficar postando em dois lugares. Bem, de qualquer forma, é vocês que decidem, eu continuo postando aqui, ou não?

Em fim, feliz natal para todos vocês, e um lindo ano novo. Que tudo de bom aconteça com vocês!

**Lizinha-chan - **Sua linda *-* Obrigada por comentar, fico muito feliz por você considerar minha história interessante!

**Naomi Sakura - **kkkkkk- Eu demorei tanto a postar por aqui que você acabou acompanhando mesmo no Nyah, né amiga? Sim, sim, esse cara merece uma boa surra por tentar abusar da nossa Sakura. Obrigada por sempre comentar e acompanhar a fic *-*

**Loreyu'kz - **Me desculpe por parar justo no momento mais tenso . Awn, nossa, assim você vai me fazer ficar emocionada, afinal, eu sempre faço de tudo para demonstrar o máximo dos sentimentos dos personagens, mas as vezes não sei se realmente passei os sentimentos deles. Em fim, obrigada por comentar e acompanhar a fic, e pelo elogios ^^

Grandes beijos para vocês, meninas!


	9. Recuperação

**Título**:Privilégios Da Paixão

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: Sasuke/Sakura

**Gêneros**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**: Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**: Amor, carinho, amigos. Encontrar sua família, deparar-se com o homem perfeito, era tudo o que Sakura mais desejava possuir. Ela daria tudo de si, para sentir aquela sensação mesmo que por um segundo. Para ter uma casa e chama-la de sua.  
Os anos tinham a machucado muito, mais do que era possível entender. E mesmo assim, quando Tsunade a levou para sua casa, acendeu em seu olhar a chama de todas aquelas esperanças.

Ela só não sabia, que existia alguém que necessitava dela para que sua vida tivesse significado. Alguém que precisa dela para conhecer os verdadeiros privilégios da paixão.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Capítulo IX_

**Recuperação**

_" Mesmo que tentasse, eu sabia que nunca iria esquecer aquilo. E novamente, aqueles sentimentos que eu tanto demorei para esquecer antigamente, voltavam para me atormentar! "_

Os profundos olhos negros observavam a face adormecida da garota que carregava em seus braços. Ela encolhia-se contra seu peitoral, buscando desesperadamente pelo calor de seu corpo. Mas Sasuke sabia que não _poderia_ dar o calor que ela necessitava.

Mesmo que ele o quisesse fazer, sua pele estava tão gélida quanto á da rosada, e por mais que não quisesse admitir, o Uchiha também tentava buscar calor desesperadamente em sua pele pálida. Rejeitando a ajuda de um dos seguranças de sua casa, o moreno abriu a porta principal com um pouco de dificuldade, adentrando a sala rapidamente.

Seus olhos negros encontraram Tsunade sentada no sofá, com um copo de água cristalino em mãos. As lagrimas marcavam de vermelho suas bochechas, e estas apenas aumentarão quando seus olhos encontraram a garota que carregava. Sasuke não _sabia_ como iria dizer aquilo para a loira!

– Sakura! – Ela exclamou, correndo de encontro á garota adormecida. Naquele momento tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Afinal, o que poderia ter acontecido? Porque ela estava ali encolhida de uma forma tão frágil? – Sakura... – Suas lagrimas caiam sobre a bochecha da rosada, que devagar, abriu seus olhos jades. Mas porque estavam tão opacos?

– Tsunade... Me desculpe... – Sua voz estava baixa e quebradiça, embargada pelo medo e pela vergonha que ainda a atormentavam. Tsunade negou entre lágrimas, deixando um baixo soluço escapar por entre seus lábios.

– Não precisa se preocupar com desculpas, primeiro você precisa de cuidados. – Com delicadeza a mulher lhe acariciou a bochecha pálida. Ela sabia que a rosada tinha feito algo errado, mas naquele momento, apenas se preocupava com sua saúde. Depois conversaria melhor, e lhe mostraria que iria lhe apoiar em qualquer que fosse sua decisão. Mostraria que não era necessário fugir e se esconder, porque ela estava ali para abraçar-lhe nos momentos mais difíceis. – Vamos, Sasuke. Leve-a para o quarto...

**OoO**

Estava deitada em sua cama, esperando pacientemente que Aime terminasse os curativos. Os momentos que passara nas garras daquele monstro ainda estavam muito vividas em suas lembranças. Ela queria esquecer! Desejava mais que tudo esquecer! Mas então, porque não _conseguia_?

– Estou tão feliz por ter voltado! – A morena falava, passando a pomada branca sobre o hematoma azulado que estava marcado no pulso da rosada. Apenas as duas amigas estavam naquele quarto, já que Sasuke tivera chamado Tsunade e Naruto para uma conversa misteriosa.

Conversa essa que Sakura sabia muito bem sobre o que era! Assunto esse que ela desejava mais que tudo esquecer.

– Tive tanto medo que não voltasse mais... – Aime falava, deixando as finas lágrimas descerem pelas suas bochechas brancas. Então, naquele momento, Sakura descobriu que era importante para alguém. Perguntava-se mentalmente se Aime tinha chorado muito, ou se tinha sentido sua falta. – Não sabe como me senti culpada... – Ela sussurrava, agora, limpando a ferida que estava marcada no joelho de Sakura.

– Aime... – A rosada a chamou em um sussurro sofrido, deixando que novamente as lágrimas descessem pela sua face. Tocou sua bochecha, lembrando-se do tapa violento que tivera recebido no local. Pelas mãos _dele_. – Se eu não tivesse fugido... Aquele homem não teria... – A voz embargou, travado pelo medo de completar a frase. Medo de sentir toda aquela angustia novamente. Medo de reviver aquilo que ela nunca esqueceria.

Mas necessitava tanto de carinho. Queria tanto um abraço amigável! Aime tinha se tornado a sua base, e em tudo Sakura tentava apoiar-se nela. Ela era sua amiga e sua conselheira, e naquele momento, Sakura precisava da mesma como nunca precisou antes.

– Ele me tocou, Aime! Ele passou suas mãos nojentas em mim! E eu me sinto tão suja, tão imunda! – Gritava em plenos pulmões, abraçando o próprio corpo com as mãos tremulas. Sua respiração estava ofegante, enquanto as lagrimas traçavam um caminho torto por suas bochechas. Podia sentir o gosto salgado da agua que lhe banhavam os lábios. Tudo aquilo voltava novamente. Não só ó triste episodio daquela noite, como também o de outros momentos de seu passado.

Afinal, sua vida sempre foi daquela forma. Sendo rebaixada e humilhada, sofrendo dia e noite nas ruas desertas. Porque, por mais que várias pessoas passassem por ela, todas pareciam estar invisíveis aso seus olhos, assim como ela era invisível aos olhos daquelas pessoas.

Não lembrava-se de sua mãe, e muito menos do abraço caloroso que ela deveria lhe oferecer. Era triste ver várias crianças passeando pelas ruas, segurando a mão de seus pais, enquanto sorriam e sentiam-se protegidas debaixo de seus braços. Ela não tinha aquilo! Nunca teve, e se um dia tivera sido abraçado por alguém, simplesmente não se lembrava.

Naquele momento, tudo aquilo pesou e doeu mais do que ela um dia pode imaginar. Toda aquela magoa despencou sobre sua cabeça, ao sentir novamente aquela sensação que tanto lutou para esquecer. Estava sentindo-se suja e imprestável, usada e humilhada. Sabia que sentia a necessidade de um carinho, mas no fundo tinha a mais plena certeza de que nada mudaria.

Foi quando sentiu os braços finos de Aime a apertarem fortemente, enquanto lhe sussurrava que iria ficar tudo bem. As lagrimas lavavam seu rosto, pingando uma por uma sobre as costas da empregada, que estavam cobertas pelo uniforme que usava diariamente.

Sakura estava em desespero, tentava agarrar-se ao máximo a Aime, na esperança de que tudo aquilo passasse. Mas não passava! E ela miseravelmente aceitou que nunca iria passar. Aquela dor sempre iria acompanha-la, e a magoa por não conhecer seus pais sempre iria atormentá-la.

– Calma, vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai ver, apenas esqueça tudo isso! – E em silencio, a morena também chorava, imaginando o desespero que a amiga deveria ter passado nas mãos deste homem. Ela sabia, no momento em que Sasuke entrou por aquela porta carregando-a nos braços, que algo mais que serio tinha acontecido, além é claro, do moreno carregar um leve hematoma arroxeado no canto dos lábios.

Sentia-se culpada por tudo o que estava acontecendo, e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar aquele sentimento que estava em seu peito.

– Porque minha vida tinha que ser assim? – A voz sonolenta questionou em um murmuro baixo. Tão devagar que poderia parar a qualquer momento. - Porque... – A cabeça acomodou-se melhor sobre o ombro fino da morena, rendendo-se ao sono profundo que a invadia. Ela dormiu ali, abraçada com uma das únicas pessoas que pareciam realmente a amar.

**OoO**

Tsunade estava aos prantos, chorava tanto que aquilo estava começando a preocupar o moreno. Talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter lhe contar a verdade!

– Como esse monstro teve tal coragem?! Ela é tão inocente, tão nova... Oh Deus, porque isso foi acontecer justo com ela?! Já não basta o tanto que sofreu durante todos esses anos?! – Sasuke massageava as costas largas da loira, implorando para que ela pelo menos tentasse se acalmar.

Naruto estava abraçado a Hinata, indignado com o que acabara de ouvir. Se Sasuke não tivesse chegado, algo muito pior iria acontecer, e tudo apenas seria mais complicado para a garota esquecer. Em pensar na confusão que simples e maldosas palavras causaram.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke observaram a ruiva que estava distante, encostada na parede com os braços cruzados. Apenas o olhando, reprovando seus atos em silencio. Ele sabia que a mulher novamente iria brigar, mas naquele momento ele nunca se sentiu tão confiante de que tinha feito á coisa certa.

Karin tentou disfarçar ao máximo o seu incomodo, mas era impossível. Algo dentro de si remexia-se em puro desagrado, desejando com todas suas forças que aquela garota desaparecesse. E novamente, ela estava sendo egoísta! Odiava-se por sempre pensar em si primeiro e não tentar pelo menos imaginar o tanto que a garota estava sofrendo.

E durante alguns minutos, ela deixou que uma fina lagrima descesse em consideração a Sakura! Deixou que uma aguda dor atingisse seu coração e se comovesse diante da realidade assustadora que a garota estava enfrentando.

Mas só durante alguns minutos! Pois logo a raiva lhe subia pela garganta, por perceber que novamente ela roubava alguém importante de si. Karin deixou que a magoa e o ódio para com a garota de cabelos rosados inundasse seu coração. E mais uma vez, ela estava sendo simplesmente egoísta.

– Você acha que ela irá superar isso?! Quero dizer... é algo tão terrível para uma mulher, tenho minhas duvidas quanto a seu estado emocional daqui em diante. – Hinata falava, ainda acolhida entre os braços de seu marido. Tsunade secou os últimos vestígios de lagrimas com as costas das mãos, suspirando profundamente.

– Ela precisa de minha ajuda, agora, mais do que nunca. Possa ser que ela fique assustada e que demore um pouco para que se recupere, mas eu estarei lá ao seu lado, segurando sua mão para ampará-la. Vou mostrar a Sakura que ela pode contar com minha ajuda para o que precisar! – Naruto exibiu um pequeno sorriso diante das palavras de Tsunade. Como sempre, ela se esforçava para ajudar as pessoas que mais amava.

Ela tinha o acolhido. Preencheu o vazio horrível que sua mãe deixara ao partir, e o salvou de um poço fundo de dor e sofrimento, onde ninguém o abraçaria ou o beijaria. E ali, depois de tantos anos, ele assistia a mulher que fez tudo por si ajudar outra pessoa, _novamente_!

Talvez ela nunca conseguisse parar de ser tão bondosa e generosa com os outros! _Nunca_...

**OoO**

Sasuke fechou a porta de seu quarto devagar, e calmamente caminhou até a cama, onde se sentou e começou a tirar os sapatos. Karin apenas o observava, de pé no meio do grande cômodo.

Porque ele não falava nada? Porque não lhe pedia desculpas?

A raiva lhe subia pela garganta junto as lagrimas que a tanto tentava parar. Sua expressão era a menos agradável possível, enquanto que suas mãos estavam fechadas fortemente em punho. _Maldita seja aquela garota_! Pensou.

Se seu noivado já não estava indo bem antes de sua chegada, agora provavelmente iria desmoronar. A ruiva não iria permitir que aquela garota toma-se algo de si novamente. Não _outra_ vez!

– Não vai se explicar?! – Perguntou rancorosa, olhando duramente para o homem que ao menos a observou. Porque ele tinha que ser tão insensível? – Eu odiei chegar em casa e não te encontrar. – Sasuke rosnou em desagrado, levantando-se e desabotoando a camisa branca que ainda estava encharcada pela agua da chuva. Sua pele estava gelada, o canto de seus lábios doía e sua cabeça latejava. Sasuke não tinha tempo algum para ouvir as reclamações de sua noiva! O melhor que fazia era se aquecer e fazer aquela estranha sensação de formigamento sumir de sua pele.

– Estou cansado, Karin! Por favor, deixe-me descansar... – E sem mais palavras, ele adentrou o banheiro e fechou a porta. A ruiva apenas pode ouvir o baque oco da porta ecoar pelos seus ouvidos.

Sasuke tinha a ignorado _outra_ vez...

**OoO**

Era madrugada, e Tsunade não conseguia dormir. Remexia-se de um lado para o outro sobre a cama, e não encontrava uma posição _confortável_. Ou seria aquela estranha sensação de perigo?

Por mais que quisesse descansar e abaixar sua guarda, ela sentia um calafrio em imaginar que Sakura estava no quarto ao lado. Desprotegida, a mercê de qualquer maníaco que tentasse novamente violá-la. Sem aguentar mais aquela sensação, a mulher levantou-se, vestindo um fino roupão por cima do vestido vermelho que usava como camisola.

Seus pés desprotegidos tocaram o chão frio ao cruzar o tapete, e cruzando os braços para se aquecer, ela continuo seu caminho. Seu corpo estava pesado, assim como sua cabeça e suas pálpebras, que queriam fechar-se e deixar os olhos mel avermelhados descansar.

Mas a loira não conseguia! Não enquanto não visse sua Sakura dormindo tranquilamente. Não enquanto não constatasse que ela não estava passando por nenhum momento agonizante. Quando chegou perto da porta branca do quarto da garota, ouviu múrmuros chorosos.

Tsunade abriu a porta, preocupada com o que poderia estar acontecendo, e quando seus olhos encontraram a extensa cama, pode vê-la remexendo-se de um lado para o outro, em pânico enquanto o suor e as lagrimas deixavam seu rosto reluzente.

– Oh! Minha querida! – Exclamou um pouco baixo, percebendo que a garota estava tendo um horrível pesadelo. Provavelmente pelo que tinha acontecido naquele dia!

Tsunade tomou as dores de Sakura! Desde que tinha recebido aquela noticia, ela não parava de imaginar que _poderia_ ter impendido que a rosada passasse por aquele momento! Não parava de pensar no quanto ela sofria. No quanto ela estava desesperada!

Porque a vida tinha que ser dessa forma?!

Com delicadeza, a loira passou suas macias mãos pelo rosto assustado, que ainda mantinha seus olhos vendados, com sua imaginação presa em imagens assustadoras. Limpava o suor com as pontas pálidas dos dedos compridos, enquanto deixava que as lagrimas banhassem o seu próprio rosto.

Afinal, quando foi que Sakura se tornou tão importante para ela? Quando a socorreu naquele acidente, estava apenas com pena da garota, Sakura estava sozinha e desolada. Não tinha ninguém com quem contar. Era normal que alguém se comovesse e tentasse a ajudar.

E Tsunade a ajudou. A trouxe para sua casa e deu de tudo para a rosada. Lhe apresentou sua família, e a deu carinho e proteção. Ela a ofereceu bens matérias e sentimentos puros. O que, para Sakura, ser amada era mais do que importante. E sem perceber, a garota dos cabelos rosados ocupou um imenso lugar no grande coração de Tsunade. Como em um passe de magica, ela se tornou importante em sua vida.

Se tornou uma filha!

E aquilo parecia valer para Sakura também. Devagar, sentindo o toque materno e quente de Tsunade, aquelas imagens foram se dissipando em sua mente, dando lugar a uma face tranquila. A loira sorriu minimamente, satisfeita por tê-la ajudado. Pegando a barra do lençol, ela começou a limpas ás minúsculos gotas de suor que banhavam a face da garota, tentando controlas suas próprias lagrimas.

Fungou chorosa, apoiando a mão no colchão e impulsionando seu corpo para cima. Tinha a visão total do rosto pálida, e com carinho, a loira depositou um beijo delicado no topo de sua testa. Como uma mãe super protetora que vela pelo sono de seu filho, Tsunade ajeitou as cobertas, e sentou-se ao lado da cama, mesmo o chão estando frio, segurando as mãos pequenas entre as suas.

E sem perceber, ela adormeceu junto a Sakura.

**OoO**

Tsunade estava preocupada. Cada musculo de seu corpo estava tenso, enquanto repousava sobre o sofá do escritório de Sasuke. Ela estava sozinha, acompanhada apenas pelo silencio. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora, pensando na saúde da garota de cabelos rosados.

Os dias tinham se passado, e nada de Sakura comer. Recusava-se a sair de seu quarto e ficava o dia inteiro deitada na cama, com as cortinas fechadas, impedindo que o sol adentrasse o cômodo. Durante setenta e duas horas, varias bandejas voltavam com todo o almoço e janta para a cozinha, sem ao menos serem tocadas.

Naquela manhã em especial, Tsunade com muito esforço tinha feito-a beber um pouco de suco de laranja com duas torradas, mas o número não passou daquilo. Ela não comeu mais, e com os olhos opacos e trises deitou-se entre as cobertas e fechou os olhos, _tentando_ ignorar a todos que estavam no quarto.

A loira nunca iria esquecer daquelas grandes perolas perdendo seu brilho verde, tornando-se mais opacas e obscuras. Ficavam tão feios naquela tonalidade triste! Pensou.

– Você realmente gosta dessa garota. – Uma voz rouca veio da entrada do escritório. O homem enorme de cabelos brancos estava encostado na porta, observando fixamente a mulher. Tsunade apenas abaixou a cabeça, e pela primeira vez não bufou com raiva de Jiraya.

– Sabe, eu sempre tratei Naruto e Sasuke com todo o meu carinho. Eu os visitava todos os dias no orfanato. Não deixava eles nem um mínimo dia sem um beijo e um _"eu te amo"._ Mesmo quando eles cresceram, nenhum dos dois passaram por uma situação traumatizante, só antes de me conhecerem, quando perderam suas famílias! – Ela suspirou, engolindo toda aquela camada grossa de dor que se alojava em sua garganta. – Porque estou falhando tanto com Sakura? Deixei que ela saísse de casa sozinha com a intenção de nunca mais voltar e quase foi abusada por um traste qualquer que não sabe segurar o que tem dentro das calças. – Quando seu olhar direcionou-se para Jiraya, as lagrimas já lavavam seu rosto. – Porque isso tem que acontecer com ela?! Sakura já sofreu tanto, e ainda sofre mais? Doí tanto vê-la tão triste e não poder fazer nada para aju-

Antes que terminasse a frase que saia de sua boca em total desespero, Tsunade pode sentir as mãos fortes dele á abraçando fortemente, apertando-a com carinho contra seu peitoral. – Nada disso foi sua culpa, Tsunade! Existem coisas que você simplesmente não pode evitar! Não nos é permitido mudar o passado e apagar tudo de ruim que aconteceu com uma borracha magica, mas você pode ajuda-la a superar esse medo! – Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto. – E que eu me lembre, você é muito boa na hora de consolar.

– Ora, traste! Não venha dar uma de engraçadinho pra cima de mim. – Tsunade ralhou se afastando dele enquanto secava as lagrimas que manchavam seu belo rosto. Jiraya continuou a observá-la com um fraco sorriso. Ele sempre fora tão pervertido para com a mulher de grandes seios, que na hora que tentava ser serio, qualquer frase sua, e ela entendia em um outro sentido.

– Não estou falando desse tipo de consolo. – Ele murmurou, olhando-a de uma forma terna e carinhosa. – Você é boa na hora de acolher alguém, tem um coração muito bom. Só estou dizendo que, da mesma forma das varias outras vezes, você vai encontrar uma forma de confortar Sakura!

Tsunade riu levemente, com os olhos fixos no chão do cômodo, carregados de nostalgia e cheios de bons sentimentos. Ela o olhou carinhosamente, com os olhos mel brilhando em determinação. Jiraya sempre foi daquela forma, poderia ser um pervertido de carteirinha, mas quando queria confortá-la, ele sabia agir como o bom companheiro que sempre fora.

Era engraçado o fato de terem se separado, indo cada um para um lado da vida, e mesmo assim continuarem unidos, cada qual carregando um sentimento puro e grande dentro do peito. Em segredo, ele a observava, e em segredo, ela o amava.

Tsunade realmente nunca esqueceria daquele homem que fora tão importante em sua vida. O homem que a levantava quando tudo parecia desmoronar sobre sua cabeça. Era realmente abençoada por ter pessoas tão boas ao seu lado.

– Obrigada, Jiraya!

**OoO**

Os fracos raios de sol iluminavam as belas flores daquele lindo jardim. Era uma manhã maravilhosa, e enquanto andava pelos corredores da grande casa, Tsunade pensava na sua mais recente decisão. Graças á ajuda de Jiraya, a mulher resolveu tentar de tudo para fazer com que Sakura melhorasse. Não aguentava vê-la daquela forma, e para mudar aquilo, tinha muitas coisas em mente.

Parou na em frente á porta branca, e bateu três vezes contra a madeira fina. Pode ouvir um _entre_abafado e sonolento, e abrindo o objeto que a impedia de olhar o quarto, a loira pode dar o primeiro passo. O cômodo estava um pouco escuro, já que as grossas cortinas estavam fechadas. Na grande cama, um ser pequeno estava coberta pelos lençóis, encolhida enquanto tentava dormir novamente.

Sakura ao menos tentou olhar para Tsunade...

Sabia que a mulher iria querer que ela passeasse e saísse um pouco do quarto, mas Sakura jurou que nunca colocaria seus pés do lado de fora novamente. Tinha medo das pessoas, e mais que tudo vergonha. Depois do momento tão angustiante pelo qual passou, ela já não mais desejava ver a luz do sol novamente.

Nunca mais...

– Sakura, minha querida, porque não sai um pouco?! O sol está tão lindo está manhã... – Sussurrou docemente, sentada na cama ao lado da garota que a observava meio sem emoção. Com seus olhos opacos e estáticos, sem piscar uma única vez.

– Obrigada, Tsunade... mas não quero sair hoje! – Sua voz saiu tão baixa, tão morta, que aquilo fez os olhos da loira encherem-se de lagrimas novamente.

– Então... – Ela fungou, limpando disfarçadamente a fina lagrima que lhe escorria pela bochecha. – Então... pelo menos se levante da cama, vamos passear pela casa, comer na cozinha com todos os ou-

– Também não quero, Tsunade... você poderia me deixar dormir?! – Sakura a interrompeu, remexendo-se por debaixo dos cobertores. Os olhos verdes iam se fechar novamente, prontos para deixar bem claro para a mulher de longos cabelos loiros que não queria sair de seu quarto. Que queria agonizar ali, debaixo de sua própria dor e vergonha. Mas uma voz incrivelmente doce e tímida chegou aos seus ouvidos.

– Acho que isso não é uma opção, dormir justamente no dia que tenho um presente para você?! – Na porta do quarto, Hinata a observava com um doce sorriso nos lábios, com a plena confiança de que sua mais nova noticia iria fazer o animo da rosada se renovar.


End file.
